Who Am I?
by Bren99
Summary: PreSeries. AU Lilly didn't die, but Veronica's life still changes drastically. Takes place around the time of Lilly's 'death'. LoganVeronica
1. Chapter 1

"_She chose his dad over him? Dude that sucks." _

"_That sucks? Man his dad tried to kill her! Seriously could that family be any more pathetic?" _

"_Good thing her brother came home when he did, Duncan Kane now that's a hero!" _

He heard the whispers as he walked down the hall. He tried to ignore them, but the glares were coming from both sides of the hallway. His father, the great Aaron Echolls had not only had a cheap fling with the former love of his life, he had then tried to kill her. Logan was sure things could have been worse. Duncan could have been late getting home, and Lilly would be dead right now. Yeah, that would have been worse. Lucky for Lilly, her brother managed to save her life, knock Aaron out and then call the police. The Kane duo was all the rage now thanks to Duncan's heroics and Lilly's tall tale about how she was seduced by a famous movie star and never meant for anyone to get hurt. He had saw her on every news channel talking about how horrified she was when she realized Aaron had been taping them. She felt dirty, betrayed and used; thank goodness her brother saved her giving her a second chance to start over. Lilly had always been an actress, and her near death experience was her big break.

Logan walked outside to see Lilly in all her glory telling her story to the 09ers. His supposed friends were eating up every word she had to say. From the sickening moment when she saw the tapes, to the moment her amazing brother came rushing in to save her. He saw his friend Dick look up at him and then away, a few more of the guys looked up to see him too, but quickly looked back at Lilly. Looking in the group of kids eating he suddenly realized one tiny blonde was missing from Lilly's side. Where was her best friend? The girl that followed Lilly everywhere she went? Where was Veronica Mars and why wasn't she attached to Lilly's hip.

He eyed the area around him and then his eyes rested on the small girl, eating alone at a table toward the back. "What's she doing back there?" He muttered to himself.

He decided to ignore the idiots he once called friends and proceeded toward Veronica. She looked up at him, her eyes tired and confused.

"Want some company?" He questioned sitting down in front of her. She smiled gently at him almost as if she was thanking him without words. She looked so lost, a feeling he was learning all to well.

"Logan." She spoke softly. "How are you?"

"I'm curious to how you are." He spoke. "What are you doing over here Veronica?"

"You didn't hear?" She questioned lowering her head.

"I'm not really in the know right now Ronnie." He smiled softly. "In case you forgot, my darling daddy tried to kill the princess of Neptune. I pretty much suck to everyone right now."

"Yeah, sorry about that." She sighed. "I, I tried to talk to Lilly about it." She frowned. "She accused me of taking your side."

"And she banished you to the table of misfit toys." Logan finished. "I see."

"I don't really get it, why people think you did anything wrong." She frowned. "It was your dad, not you." Veronica shrugged. "I told Lilly what she did was wrong, and she told me I really needed to stop being so boring."

"Sorry Veronica didn't mean to drag you into this." Logan frowned. "It's my battle not yours."

"You didn't drag me into anything. She, she, ew with your father." She spoke cringing. "I don't even wanta say it." She frowned.

"Yeah." Logan nodded.

"It's just wrong."

"Correct again." Logan frowned. "But Lil is your best friend."

"Was." Veronica shrugged. "She doesn't need me anymore; she's the star of the show she can pick and choose who everyone at that table associates with now."

"So I've noticed." Logan nodded. "Still you shouldn't be over here alone."

"Where am I supposed to go Logan? Lilly waved her magic wand and wiped me out of the group for good. I had the audacity to call her on what she did. She told me she was the victim and she didn't understand how I could possibly be upset with her. She was just having a little meaningless fun, and it almost got her killed. When I suggested that maybe she should have thought about you during her 'fun', she told me I was a waste of her time and that I could have you."

"Oh she did, did she?" Logan smirked.

"Logan!" Veronica spoke quickly.

"Sorry, just trying to find something positive out of this deal. Bet Lilly would be thrilled if you took her up on her offer though." He laughed.

"Oh I'm sure she would." Veronica frowned. "Of course knowing Lilly she'd just say we're both her leftovers anyway." She shrugged stabbing her fork into her food viciously.

"Hey Ronnie, you wanta get out of this place a little early today? Avoid the wrath of Lilly for at least a few hours?" He questioned.

"Logan, my father is the sheriff! What do you think he'd do to me if he caught me skipping school?" Veronica asked horrified at the simple notion.

"Aw come on Veronica, live a little." Logan said pouting.

Veronica glanced over at Lilly who was sitting on the table eating up the attention that she was being given. Her eyes then traveled to Lilly's brother, Duncan. Veronica closed her eyes for a moment thinking back to the day's when she was Duncan's girlfriend. They seemed so far way now. Opening her eyes again she saw Logan standing over her his hand out waiting on her to decide.

She forced a smile as she looked up at him and slowly slipped her hand in his. "Let's get out of here."

Logan nodded his head and smiled, "You won't regret this." He promised as he led her toward the door.

"Hey!" Lilly's voice suddenly rang out stopping them both in their tracks. Veronica swallowed and looked over at the group that was staring at them.

"Yes Lilly? Do you need something?" Logan questioned.

"What are you two losers doing?" She questioned glaring at Veronica.

Veronica looked up at Logan and then back at Lilly. "What's wrong Lilly? I'm just doing as told." She smiled. "Isn't that what you wanted?

"Excuse me?" Lilly spoke crossing her arms. "What are you talking about Veronica Mars?"

"Hey you told me I could have him!" Veronica spoke again stepping closer to Logan. "I'm just doing like everyone else." She spoke shooting a look at the 09ers. "I'm following Lilly Kane's orders."

Logan chuckled lightly at the look on Lilly's face and then looked down at Veronica. "Shall we?" He questioned.

"Lead the way."

The beach was empty when Logan and Veronica pulled up in his Xterra. They had never spent much time alone together, but at the moment Logan was very happy to have Veronica Mars by his side. He watched her as she nervously played with a long strand of blonde hair.

"You'd look good with short hair." He suddenly spoke out loud.

"What?" Veronica asked looking up at him.

"I was just saying you'd look hot with short hair." He smiled. "Not that your not hot now, just less.."

"Lilly?" Veronica questioned arching an eyebrow.

"I was going to say innocent." Logan shrugged, "But yeah, that too."

"Short hair huh?" She questioned. "Never really thought about it."

"Now I'm not saying go out and shave your head." Logan laughed. "Just was a thought that popped into my head."

"Not really a bad idea though, looking less like Lilly." Veronica spoke thinking the idea over in her head. "Maybe it's time for a change."

"It sucks to be us right now doesn't it?" Logan questioned getting out of his vehicle. Veronica followed and met up with him at the front of the Xterra.

"You mean having no friends isn't fun for you?" Veronica asked. "Look at all the alone time you have now." She smiled.

"Oh yes, and I'm sure you were thrilled to sit alone today."

"Hey, I had a few offers." Veronica laughed, "Alone just felt safer somehow."

"Yeah." Logan nodded as they walked down to the beach. "You know you can work this out with Lilly. All you have to do is tell her you've saw the error of your ways and you two will be tight again by tomorrow. No more eating alone for you."

"So I let Lilly once again have her way? No thanks. I'm tired of pretending to agree with Lilly about things." Veronica shrugged. "She was with your father Logan! And who knows how long it went on."

"Gee thanks for putting more questions in my mind Veronica." Logan muttered.

"Oops sorry." She whispered. "It's just that it's so wrong."

They finally found a spot on the beach that agreed with them and slowly sat down side by side. Logan watched as Veronica stared out at the waves her eyes never leaving the water. "You need her Veronica." He spoke softly. "In a place like Neptune, you need someone like Lilly."

Veronica looked over at Logan and saw the weakness in his eyes. There was truth in the words he had spoken. In their town, their school, being best friends with a Kane was really all you needed. When she was with Duncan she had it all, the perfect boyfriend, his sister as her best friend, and all the friends that came with those things. It was what most high school kids dreamed of. She sat at the 09er table wrapped in the arms of Duncan Kane while his sister braided her hair.

Logan had been there too, with Lilly, not with Lilly, but still at the table as a 09er. Their table had wealth, popularity and beauty everything that the other students were so jealous of. Now the two of them sat alone on an empty beach outsiders in a town where being part of the 'in' crowd was almost an essential part of survival.

"I can't go back Logan." Veronica spoke taking a deep breath. "I can't pretend I agree with her." She told him without ever looking away from the water's crashing blows. "It's not who I am."

"Who are you Veronica?" Logan questioned. "Do you really know who you are outside Lilly?"

Veronica lowered her head, "Guess I better be finding out." She answered back.

"Well then, I guess you better be thankful to Lilly." Logan smiled wrapping his arm gently around Veronica's shoulder.

"Thankful to Lilly?" Veronica asked with wide eyes.

"For allowing you to have all that is me." Logan joked. "Looks like you're going to need me."

"Think so huh?" Veronica smiled.

"Hey I'd say you got a good deal. Not only do you get to do that whole self discovery thing now, but you get me in the process and really who can resist me?" He added with a wink.

"Ah yes, that Echolls charm." Veronica laughed. "So irresistible."

"And I'm all yours baby." Logan joked squeezing her shoulder softly.

"Aren't I the lucky girl?" Veronica teased.

Logan laughed happy to finally see Veronica smiling again. It was nice to make her laugh, to help them both forget the ordeal at school. He didn't want to think about his father or the girl he had tried to kill. He knew there would be a trial, and more press than there already was. He would have to watch Lilly and Duncan tell the story of what Aaron had done, and then he'd be forced to watch his father defend his actions. At least now he and his mother were free of the man. Free from his anger and all the abuse they had suffered at his hands. It was time for a fresh start, for everyone involved.

"So tomorrow." Logan spoke and paused.

"Yes?"

"I'll pick you up for school." He offered. "We'll do the whole outsiders thing together."

"Logan you don't have to do that." Veronica frowned dropping her head.

"Of course not." He smiled. "I want to Veronica, you stood up for me and it cost you all your friends."

"And what wonderful friends they were." Veronica mumbled. "Duncan had already dumped me for no reason, and the rest of those people could care less about anyone but themselves."

"Yes well that goes without saying." Logan sighed. "So I'll pick you up in the morning sunshine?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice." Veronica nodded.

"Great! I knew you couldn't resist my charm and good looks." Logan smirked wiggling his eyebrows.

Veronica didn't smile at his words; instead she dropped her head and touched the sand with her hand. "We're going to be okay right Logan?" She asked so vulnerable it almost scared him.

Logan had forgotten that this wasn't Lilly he was dealing with. It was Veronica, sweet, naïve Veronica who wasn't used to the cruel reality of the real world. "Yeah Ronnie, we're going to fine." He promised moving a strand of hair from her face.

"And yet somehow I'm still not feeling reassured." She frowned standing to her feet.

"Hey! I know for a fact that I'm a brilliant liar." Logan laughed standing with her. "Seriously though, we'll deal with it. I mean if you're going to be exiled, who better to be left with than me?" He spoke with a satisfied smirk.

"We're stuck with each other aren't we Echolls?" Veronica asked as they walked back to the vehicle.

"Fraid' so Ronnie, 'fraid so."


	2. Chapter 2

Veronica sat on her bed looking up at her father. His eyes peered down at her, and as he crossed his arms she knew he was almost ready to speak. First however he put his hand to his chin, and studied his daughter.

"Dad is there something you want to say?" She spoke smiling gently.

"Most girls grow out of that whole cutting their hair themselves thing at like four. Care to explain why you decided to try it last night?"

"Trying to find my inner child?" She tried.

"Try again?" Keith sighed.

Veronica swallowed and touched her hair, her now very short hair. The night before she had stood in her bedroom looking at the pictures of her and Lilly that wallpapered the room. One by one she took them down, each time ripping them with more force. When she had finished she realized she was crying and when her eyes went over to her and Lilly dressed just alike in one photo she let out a sharp cry and ran to the bathroom. She wasn't sure what made her grab the scissors but before she could stop herself she saw her hair falling to the floor. The next thing she remembered was letting out a loud scream and then her parents were there, standing at the door with their mouths wide open.

"I needed a change?" Veronica shrugged looking down at the floor.

"Just be glad your mother has a friend that knows how to cut hair." Keith Mars sighed, "One that was actually willing to come here in the middle of the night to fix that." He spoke pointing to her hair.

"So does that mean you don't like it?" Veronica questioned biting her lip.

Keith looked at his daughter and smiled, "I think it's very hip."

"Dad!" Veronica groaned. "Don't say hip!"

"Rad?"

"Ugh!" She muttered rolling her eyes. "But you do like it?"

"Yes sweetheart I do," Keith nodded. "It's very becoming."

"Thanks dad."

"I do however want to know why you did it." Keith frowned.

"Honestly?" Veronica questioned standing, "I didn't want to look like Lilly anymore."

Keith heard the sadness in his daughter's voice. With a sigh he wrapped an arm around her, "Ok Veronica what happened?"

"We just had a fight." She whispered. "I didn't agree with her about some things and she went all Lilly on me. She was furious at me for not seeing the situation her way."

"So you and Lilly are on the outs?" Keith questioned. "Would I be a horrible father if I said I'm slightly relieved you're not spending time with Lilly right now?"

"No, you'd be Sheriff Mars." She smiled weakly, "I don't agree with what she did, and Lilly can't handle it when someone disagrees with her. We just need space for awhile."

"But you're ok?" He questioned.

"Just peachy," Veronica nodded faking her best grin. "I promise dad, I'm fine."

"Veronica honey?" Lianne Mar's sounded from the hallway.

"Yeah mom?"

Lianne appeared at the door her face full of confusion. "Veronica, why is Logan Echolls parked outside our house?" She questioned.

"Logan's here?" Veronica asked her voice finally becoming cheery again.

"He's outside in his vehicle, just sitting there." Lianne nodded.

"Care to explain Veronica?" Keith questioned with an arched eyebrow. "Why is Lilly's ex boyfriend here?"

"He's giving me a ride to school." Veronica smiled.

"I didn't realize you two had ever hung out, alone." Keith mumbled.

"Yeah well, things change." Veronica nodded, "Don't worry dad, we're just friends."

"He having a hard time at school?" Keith asked but Veronica could sense her father already knew the answer to his question.

"Yeah something like that." Veronica spoke. "So can I go now? Let the world see the new me?" She smiled nervously.

"Yes sweetheart of course." Keith nodded, "Go! Learn something useful."

Veronica hugged both her parents before grabbing her things and heading out the door. When Lianne heard the door close she looked up at her husband. "She's ok right?"

"Yeah." Keith smiled, "She's going to be just fine."

Outside Logan was watching the Mar's home as the door opened and Veronica suddenly appeared. He blinked twice at the sight in front of him. Her hair, her long blonde hair was gone cut into a short edgy style that was so unlike her. Her head hung low as she slowly walked to the Xterra and he could tell that she was terrified. Veronica always wore her emotions on her sleeve; she was so unlike Lilly in every sense. Her innocence had always been adorable to him, but now he could see that it was one of her weaknesses. When she finally opened the door to the Xterra she didn't look at him. Instead she slipped in and clutched her books to her chest.

She was biting her lip as she stared down at her jeans, and Logan couldn't help but smile. When she finally looked up she saw his eyes and she let out a tiny sigh.

"Hi." She spoke shyly. "Sorry it took so long."

"Now that's what I'm talking about." He laughed hitting the steering wheel with his hand. "Innocent no more."

"Um what?" Veronica asked.

"The hair is hot." He smiled. "Seriously hot."

"Thanks." Veronica blushed. "I wasn't sure about it."

"Seriously Veronica, it's sexy." He moved closer to her still smirking, "In fact, if you'd like we could just skip school all together and spend our time today doing something a little more fun?"

"Logan!" Veronica laughed smacking his arm. "Just drive." She tried to hide the red she was sure her cheeks were showing but she knew it was impossible.

"To where my pet?" He purred.

"The school Logan!" Veronica chuckled. "Mind out of gutter Echolls!"

Logan shook his head and looked over at Veronica. He'd bring her out of her shell yet, it would be his new mission. He'd turn Veronica Mars into the little vixen he knew she could be. He needed something to do while he was being ignored by his friends and stalked by photographers. This could actually benefit both of them he smirked.

"So what made you do it?" He suddenly questioned.

"The hair?" Veronica asked. "I don't really know, I was just standing in my room looking at pictures of me and Lil, and suddenly I had the scissors and my hair was falling to the floor." She laughed.

"You cut your hair yourself? You are brave." Logan chuckled lightly.

"Well, I started chopping." Veronica smiled, "Then I realized what I was doing and I suppose I yelled so loud I frightened half the neighborhood. Anyway, Mom called a friend of hers and she came over and did damage control."

"And here you are now, the new Veronica."

"New Veronica?" She asked innocently. "Yeah I guess so." Veronica nodded. "Maybe I need a new wardrobe now." She joked. "Clothes to match the hair!"

"You should do it." Logan agreed. "Go all out."

"Think so?" She questioned.

"You're not Lilly's shadow anymore Veronica." Logan reminded her. "You control your own life."

"I wasn't her shadow before." Veronica spoke crossing her arms. "I was her friend."

"We were all Lilly's shadows." Logan spoke clearly, "Everyone lives in the shadow of all that is Lilly Kane. Doesn't matter who you are, or how much you love her, you walk behind her, and she tells you what to think, how to feel. If you dare to take a step in front of her, or question anything she does she'll smack you down and move on to the next person waiting in line." He informed the tiny blonde as he drove.

"You make us sound like her puppets." Veronica frowned.

"Ding ding ding! Give that girl a prize." Logan mused, "We are puppets in her world Veronica. It's just that when your there, you don't care. She's Lilly and you love her and you want to be near her. She's irresistible, and she knows it."

Veronica could see the school in her sight as Logan finished speaking. She could feel her stomach growing tight. She swallowed hoping the nervousness would go away. She closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them Logan was pulling into his parking spot. She dropped her head and tried to remind herself that she would be fine. It was just school, she'd go to class pretend to listen, and repeat the pattern until the day was out. She'd eat lunch with Logan, and no one would bother them. She was in the middle of telling herself countless lies when she felt Logan's hand touch her leg. She jumped slightly as her eyes met his.

"Hey." He whispered with a smile so gentle she wasn't sure where it came from. "Deep breathes, you'll be fine."

"Yeah?" Veronica asked her voice shaky. "Like yesterday?"

"No, it'll be better than yesterday." Logan promised. "You've got edge now." He told her touching her short hair. "No one can touch you Mars. No one can hurt you, because you're tougher than they are."

"Do you actually believe that?" Veronica questioned. "Seriously?"

Logan took a deep breath. Why did she have to be so sweet and innocent? He didn't have the patience to deal with this kind of thing. Veronica was like sugar and she needed more reassuring than he knew how to give. He'd never been good at being the nice guy that was always Duncan's role. Now he had to figure out what exactly to say to a girl who had lost all her friends because she took up for him. "Just be yourself Ronnie." Logan tried. "Don't let them get to you."

"Right, I can do that." She nodded.

"So we're ready?" He asked putting his hand on the door. "Just another day Veronica, you'll be fine."

She nodded her head and clutched her books to her chest as she opened the door. "Let's go."

Logan met her at her door and sighed as she looked up at him, so fragile and scared. He was really going to have to work on this girl. He knew she had it in her, and he'd just have to bring out her backbone.

They walked toward the school building when suddenly he saw Veronica freeze in place. Her eyes were staring ahead and when he followed her gaze he saw the 09ers just ahead of them. Casey, Sean and Dick were standing not far from them staring with smirks on their faces. He looked down at Veronica and then without thinking slipped his hand in hers. She looked up at him and smiled nervously almost as if she was thanking him.

"Just walk." He told her. "Ignore them and walk."

Veronica did as she was told. She walked beside Logan looking straight ahead. She could hear Dick behind her laughing and making jokes but she ignored him. All they had to do was make it inside the school, get to their lockers and head to class. She told herself that as long as she didn't see Lilly she'd be fine.

"Oh look its Logan and his newest toy." Lilly's voice suddenly chirped behind them.

So much for avoiding Lilly.

Logan swung around and saw Lilly standing behind them wearing a crooked smile. Madison Sinclair stood next to Lilly and Logan was sure she was Lilly's new best friend. He chuckled lightly at the thought; those two would kill each other within a week he was sure of it.

Veronica turned around slowly biting her lip as her eyes met Lilly's. Lilly let out a gasp as her eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh!" Lilly laughed. "It's not a new toy at all!" She giggled. "It's just the one that Duncan threw away! Nice hair Veronica, what did you cut it in the dark?"

"Wow Lilly, that's all you've got?" Veronica shrugged. "I expected more out of you."

"I was actually just warming up." Lilly smirked.

"I'd say you swung and struck out, how about you Ronnie?" Logan asked looking down at the small girl.

"Not her best material at all." Veronica nodded.

"So what you two are all BFF now?" Lilly asked rolling her eyes. "Or are you Logan's newest conquest?"

"Jealous are we?" Logan questioned. "Really Lilly, green is so not your color." He smirked.

"Oh please! Ve-ron-i-ca only wishes she was as fabulous as me!" Lilly spoke rolling her eyes. "You two? Are just pathetic."

"Again with the weak come backs. What's wrong wake up on the wrong side of… wait whose bed did you wake up in again?" He questioned. "Because we never can tell with you can we Lil?"

Veronica smiled sweetly up at Logan, "Can we go in now? This is so not worth our time."

"Of course sweet um's." Logan nodded. Looking over at Lilly and the four boys that had gathered beside her Logan smirked and saluted them. "Later Lilly…Lilly's stooges."

He threw his arm around Veronica's shoulders and they turned quickly and proceeded toward the school building. "That…was almost fun." Veronica snickered. "Did you see the look on her face? On all their faces?"

"Yes ma'am I did." Logan nodded. "And I must congratulate you Miss Mars on a job well done."

Normally Logan would have considered the exchange between Veronica and Lilly weak. It wasn't Lilly's best moment at all, and Veronica's jabs were barely noticeable. However, this was Veronica Mars and just the fact that she had stood up to Lilly merited celebration. He had to admit he was quite proud of the tiny girl smiling up at him.

"I can't believe I didn't choke." She smiled gleefully, "I mean I actually handled it pretty well!"

"She was seething." Logan grinned. "Who knows Thumbelina; there might be a little fire in you after all."

"Thumbelina?" Veronica questioned looking up at him.

Logan smiled, "You know cute little innocent thing? You do know the story?"

"That was so two days ago." She smiled, "Before I cut my hair."

"Ah, so is it Tinkerbelle now?" He laughed. "A little sass and spice?"

"Maybe." She shrugged. "But then you'd have to be Peter Pan."

"We'll stick with Thumbelina." Logan muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

As they walked down the hall, Veronica could see people gathering to whisper. She clutched tighter to her books and was surprised when she felt Logan's arm tighten around her. Why did her locker have to be so far away she wondered as they made there way through crowds of people. She heard the whispering, some people calling her names she was sure Lilly had whispered in their ears. Other's just pointed and stared; she really wasn't sure which annoyed her more.

"_Echolls and Lilly's clone? Dude when did that happen?" _

"_Wonder how long it's been going on?" _

"_Her hair? What happened to her hair_

"_They're both like so pathetic! I heard Lilly totally ditched them, she's way better off without them! Logan's dad is a total psycho."_

"_Oh totally! And I never understood what Duncan Kane saw in **her**."_

"_Uh hello isn't it obvious?"  
_

"Enough of this." Logan finally spoke stopping in the hall. Both sides of the hallway were filled with people who couldn't keep their eyes off of them.

"Logan?" Veronica whispered before he removed his arm from her side and stepped forward.

"Geez I know you people have no lives but come on! You have seen two people in love before haven't you?" He spoke loudly causing everyone in the hall to freeze. He took time to look around at everyone, making sure they all knew he was speaking. Then he turned back to face Veronica and threw her a wink.

Veronica coughed at his words but she could see by his smirk he was far from done. "Logan!" She hissed as she looked down at the floor wondering if there was anyway she could wish it open so she could just disappear.

"I want everyone here to know that I, Logan Echolls, love Veronica Mars!" He spoke lifting his arms in the air. His voice was proud and the smile on his face was larger than life. Logan was actually enjoying his performance. He was after all the son of a has been movie star. Acting was in his blood and he planned to make use of the one thing he had inherited from his psychopathic father. "That's right you heard me!"

"Oh my….." Veronica whimpered to herself feeling the blood rush to her cheeks. She looked around and saw mouths gapping open. This was not her day, not her day at all.

"Now carry on children, there is nothing for you to see here." He spoke making hand movements as to usher everyone away.

He looked around to realize that everyone was frozen in place, their mouths gapped open. "Huh that used to work for me." He muttered as Veronica suddenly grabbed his arm and yanked him down the hall and into a small storage room that only held two copy machines and a few old printers. She shut the door behind her and looked up at him with large eyes.

"Oh so you wanted to be alone?" He winked. "All you had to do was ask."

"What was that?" She questioned not amused by his comment, "What did you just do?" Her voice almost squeaked out the last sentence as she threw her arms up in the air. "Do you know that they're all going to think now? They'll think that you and me, that we're, LOGAN!"

"We're what Veronica?" He purred watching as she rolled her eyes and tapped her foot nervously. "Having our way with each other in the storage room right now?" He laughed. "I had to do something; it's not that bad really. It's not like anyone actually believes that we've got the warm fuzzys for each other. You my tiny friend need to relax."

"What I need is to wake up from the nightmare that is my life!" Veronica shrieked. "It's one thing to let Lilly wonder what's going on, but to tell everyone in the school that your in love with me? People will believe it, and they'll tell other people who weren't here to see and then they'll believe it. Everyone will believe that we have some weird thing going on, and before we know it people will be saying that Duncan dumped me because I was cheating on him with you!"

"Well you could do a lot worse." He smirked.

"Logan!"

Logan tried not to laugh, in fact he actually turned his head while she was rambling hoping he could hold back the laughter that was trying to explode all through him. He really didn't want to, but some things couldn't be helped and before he knew it he was laughing so hard he was doubling over. He wasn't sure if it was all her wild hand gestures or the horrified look on her face. It could have been a mixture of those things combined with the cute way she spoke during her mild freak out. Veronica Mars was definitely adorable when she was ranting; he just wondered why he had never noticed that before.

"Stop laughing at me!" She instructed crossing her arms against her chest. "It's NOT funny Logan!"

"No it's hysterical." Logan spoke trying to compose himself. "You think too much, that's your problem, you overanalyze everything and it leads you to nothing but worry and torment. What I just did was nothing, you know me Veronica, I do these things all the time. People expect it from me; it's the Echolls way of coping." He shrugged. "So what if a few mindless nitwits believe that you and I are in wuv, it doesn't matter."

"Now are you done with i your /i rant?" She asked with a sigh, "Because I'm pretty sure the bell rang already and we're pretty much late for class."

"The bell rang?" Logan questioned. "Hmm didn't hear it." He shrugged. "Oh well, guess we should get to class then huh?"

"Ummm I'm going with yes on that one." Veronica nodded.

"I'll go first; you can follow in a few." He motioned toward the door.

"Fine." She murmured.

"See you after class Ronnie my love." He smirked. "And please try not to think so much."

"Don't think in class, got it." Veronica smiled. "I'll just tell dad when I bring home the F on my test that Logan told me not to think!"

"He'll be so proud." Logan laughed.

"Get to class Logan!" Veronica ordered.

"Yes ma'am." He spoke waving as he backed away from her and put his hand on the doorknob.

"And Logan thanks." Veronica smiled. "For everything."

Veronica hated sitting alone. She hated the feeling of eyes peering at her and people whispering about things they knew nothing about. She had dreaded lunch all day, and it was pretty much everything she had expected it to be. "Where's Logan?" She muttered to herself looking around. When did she become so dependent on Logan Echolls? She hated feeling so vulnerable, but the situation with Lilly had made her weak. She had been watching Lilly and Madison laughing and talking and part of her was jealous. She knew she shouldn't be, but still, Madison as her replacement? Please.

"I come bearing gifts of pizza and my delightful personality." Logan's voice suddenly rang out. "Sorry I'm late darling; I hope you didn't miss me too much."

Veronica looked up at Logan and smiled, "It better have pepperoni." She spoke looking at the pizza box. There was relief written on her face at the mere sight of Logan Echolls. Suddenly she wasn't alone and that made her very happy.

"Of course," he nodded sitting down. "And how has your day been going?"

"Dick and Sean gave me the spit-wad treatment during History class." She frowned. "It took me forever to get all those things out of my hair." She cringed.

"I got whacked in the back of the head by a basketball on the way out of gym." He shrugged. "Still not sure what genius pulled that one," He muttered touching the back of his head as he winced. "But it was someone with good aim."

"Fun times," Veronica frowned.

"Absolutely!" Logan chimed his voice bordering on disgust. "Anything else happen?"

"A couple people actually asked me what happened in the storage room." She spoke rolling her eyes. "Apparently making out in there seems hot to some people."

"Because it is," Logan snickered. "So that's it?"

"Oooooh!" Veronica spoke with a grin on her face. "I found out a lot of people actually dislike Lilly!"

Logan almost laughed at Veronica's words. Could she really be that naïve? Even he realized most people disliked the 09ers. Sure most people wanted to be one, but he knew exactly what the other side of the school thought about him and the others. He wasn't stupid; in fact he actually didn't blame them.

"Nooooo." He spoke with a fake gasp. "You mean they don't realize that the Kane's own us all?"

"Guess not." Veronica spoke shaking her head. "People thought it was cool that I stood up to her."

"So you made friends?" He questioned.

"I didn't say that," Veronica sighed. "Just that they appreciated the gesture."

"So it's still just you and me?" He laughed. "Sorry about that."

"Logan, have you talked to Duncan?" Veronica suddenly questioned out of no where. Her eyes went over to the table where her ex-boyfriend sat and she frowned. "He isn't mad at you is he?"

"He isn't showering me with love." Logan shrugged. "I suspect mama and papa Kane have instructed him to stay away from the likes of me."

"And of course he's listening."

"He is Duncan." Logan nodded. "Pity I always liked the lad." He smiled honestly.

"He's your best friend! This is all just so crazy."

"Speaking of crazy have you met my father? The great Aaron Echolls? It's also possible that my dear friend Duncan has yet to separate me from his sister's mentally unstable lover."

"Do you always use sarcasm when things are going wrong in your life?" She questioned tilting her head slightly.

"Yes."

"Is there a reason?"

"My therapist once said it's an avoidance tactic." He spoke watching as Veronica rolled her eyes at him.

"You do it _all _the time!"

"I have _a lot_ I want to avoid."

"Maybe I need to learn how to be more sarcastic then." Veronica sighed looking over at Lilly's table. "Think you could teach me?"

"Veronica, there are a lot of things I would love to teach you." Logan whispered his voice low and sexy as he rested his hand on Veronica's, "Sarcasm, yeah that's not one of them."

"Do you ever quit?" Veronica laughed.

"Nope." Logan chuckled, "Isn't this what friends do?"

"Actually, I'm more accustom to painting nails and shopping."

"Shopping? I can shop!" Logan declared. "I have a remarkable fashion sense," He spoke proudly. "I do however draw the line at painting nails."

"Can't win em' all I guess." Veronica shrugged with a laugh. "Oh, and like you'd actually go shopping with me."

Logan smiled, "I would, for a price."

"And that would be?"

"A video game marathon at my house, I need a little competition." He smirked.

"Those creepy fighting ones?" Veronica questioned with a pout.

"Yes, those."

"The ones that I totally suck at?"

"Again with the yes," Logan nodded. "And man do you suck at those." He laughed.

"So how would I be competition?" Veronica questioned thinking it over in her head.

"Ok, so actually it would be for my own sick amusement. You're so bad, it's just funny."

"You really know how to win a girl's heart." Veronica mumbled.

"I try," Logan laughed, "So do we have a deal?"

"I was just joking about shopping." Veronica spoke.

"Well I wasn't." Logan shrugged. "My calendar is pretty much empty right now. You know other than the occasional trip to jail to visit dear ole' dad."

"Well then I guess you've got yourself a deal." Veronica smiled.

"So it's a date," Logan spoke and then suddenly realized his wording, "Between friends, a date between friends." He managed, all the words piling out at once.

"Logan?" Veronica smiled.

"Yeah?"

"You're cute when you stutter."


	4. Chapter 4

Veronica's closet was filled with too many pastels she realized as she combed through it looking for something to wear. Pinks and whites all fell to the floor as she searched for anything that Lilly hadn't picked out for her. Why exactly had she allowed Lilly to dictate to her what she should wear?

Of course Duncan always liked the pinks and whites; he thought the lavenders were stunning and that light blue brought out her eyes. She had let the brother and sister duo run her life for what seemed like forever. As she stared at the clothes that were now lying on her floor she wondered exactly how she was suppose to go shopping without Lilly. She really had no clue what her own fashion style was and that made her furious at herself.

Lilly had always worn the bright colors, the things that made her standout in a crowd. Veronica twisted her lips together as she realized that she had been wearing the bland colors so she could stay hidden. Lilly truly was a piece of work. She had allowed herself to be Lilly's very own living Barbie. The very idea of it made her want to burn everything in her closest.

"I hate this!" She huffed kicking the clothes at her feet.

"Tantrums are so third grade Ronnie."

Veronica jumped back almost falling backward as she gasped. Her foot got caught on one of her shirts and she muttered under her breath as she shook it loose. "Where did you come from?" She questioned when she was finally able to speak.

"You're mom hasn't gave you that talk yet?" Logan questioned. "Hmm no wonder you and Duncan never…."

"You scared me to death Logan!" Veronica huffed throwing a powder pink sweater at him.

"Sorry," He sighed catching the sweater with one hand. "You're mom told me it was ok to come in here." He shrugged.

"No it is it's just…" Her voice trailed. "I was lost in my own little world."

"You were having a tantrum." Logan corrected her. "Complete with kicking things."

"Whatever," Veronica muttered, "I'm actually kind of shocked mom let you back here without telling me first."

"She seemed distracted." Logan shrugged.

"Yeah, she's been like that a lot lately. I guess all the hours dad has been putting in are getting to her." Veronica sighed.

"Yeah so about your tantrum," Logan spoke as he flopped down on Veronica's bed. "Care to explain?"

Veronica sat down in the floor beside the large pile of clothes. She looked over at it and then back up at Logan who was now holding her pink stuffed elephant. "I've been Lilly and Duncan's Miss Potato Head." She muttered picking up a pink baby tee and staring at it with disgust.

Logan let out a chuckle. "Come again?"

"You know, they take me apart, put me back together." She explained. "Wear this Veronica, I love that color on you Veronica, keep your hair long Veronica, why didn't I realize this sooner?"

"So change it," Logan spoke sitting up to look at her, "How do you want to look Veronica?" He said in a mock tone.

"I, I, don't know." She answered honestly, "I really don't know."

"You know what sucks about 09er girls?" Logan questioned. "They're clones."

"Clones?"

"They all look and act just alike." He shrugged. "Lilly is the head and the rest follow her lead."

"I don't think it's that cut and dry Logan." Veronica frowned. "I doubt Madison is going to allow Lilly to dress her."

"Maybe not, that's what Meg Manning is for. You and Meg, you always let the others control you. You're the innocents in the bunch." He sighed, "Maybe its better that way, I don't know."

"Wow, that's very insightful of you Logan. I never realized you took the time to think about these things." Veronica smiled.

"I'm very observant."

Veronica nodded her head and stood to her feet, "So are we going shopping today or what?" She asked.

"You're room is a mess," He reminded her. "And pajama pants are not exactly the rave right now."

"So I'll throw something on and we'll go." She smiled. "Dad gave me money to buy some things; he told me it might make me feel better."

"So spoiled." Logan teased watching as Veronica grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt from the clothing in her floor.

"I'll be right back," She told him, "Try to behave while I'm gone."

Logan pouted and fell back on her bed, "Fine, I'll be good."

Veronica giggled lightly and headed off to her bathroom. Logan picked up the pink elephant he'd been holding before and stared at it, "Girls," He muttered to elephant, "They'll be the death of me yet."

"I can't believe you wanted me to buy that skirt!" Veronica exclaimed as she and Logan walked into the Echolls home. "It was so short!"

"Which is why I suggested that you buy it," Logan laughed.

"And it was black leather!" Veronica added with a huff.

"You could have at least tried it on for me." Logan pouted.

Veronica rolled her eyes at her friend as they headed toward the stairs of his home. "I got some really cute things," She shrugged, "I thought the red dress was hot."

"Oh yeah the strapless one? You little rebel, what will people say?"

"That you've corrupted me?"

Logan was about to point out that he could only corrupted those who were willing when his mother suddenly rounded the corner and appeared in front of them with her arms crossed.

"Logan you're home." Lynn Echolls smiled then her eyes went to Veronica, "Veronica hi."

"Hello Mrs. Echolls." Veronica spoke shyly.

"Logan, may I have a word with you?" Lynn questioned.

Logan frowned, "Now's no good, I'll check my planner and get back with you with a more appropriate time."

"Logan please," Lynn spoke again.

"You remember where my room is right Ronnie?"

"Yeah."

"I'll meet you up there in a few," He smiled, "You can check out my games and decide which one you want to try."

"K." Veronica nodded, "Nice seeing you Mrs. Echolls." She spoke quickly before heading up the stairs.

"What's so urgent?" Logan questioned his mother, "If it's about i Aaron /i I'm not interested."

Lynn shook her head and looked hurt at the name of her husband, "What are you doing with i her /i ? Isn't she Lilly's best friend? Logan how could you bring that girl into this home after what Lilly did to us."

"Relax, she's not Lilly's best friend anymore." Logan shrugged. " i That girl /i defended me to Lilly and got dumped by all her friends. She was totally freaked out by what Lilly did."

"Oh," Lynn frowned. "I had no idea."

"Yes well, maybe the next time you see her you will be nicer to her." Logan shrugged. "Now I'm going up to my room to hang out with Veronica for awhile."

"Logan." Lynn spoke looking up at her son as he headed up the stairs. "I'm sorry."

"You're stressed." Logan nodded, "Just be nice to Veronica, she's dealing with a lot now too."

"Of course I will," Lynn smiled, "I'm sorry I overreacted."

Logan smiled back at his mother and turned to head up the stairs. His day with Veronica had been fun. He was surprised at just how much fun he could actually have just hanging out at the mall with Veronica. He had watched her scan the clothing racks looking for something that she said screamed i New V /i . At first she'd ask him about every piece of clothing she thought she liked. When he finally told her he wasn't going to tell her what to buy she had relaxed. He could see that she was coming out of her shell and finally starting to find herself.

When he got this his bedroom he smiled as he leaned against the door to watch Veronica. She was sitting in his floor looking through his video games, cringing at some, frowning at the others. "My taste is that bad?" He questioned from the doorway.

"No," She muttered her voice childlike. "I just suck at all of these."

"All of them?" Logan asked as he walked over to his bed and flopped down on his side.

"Pretty much, Duncan had this one racing came I was almost good at." She sighed, "You don't have it."

"He stole that from me!" Logan declared.

Veronica smiled, "Like you couldn't afford another one."

"It's the principal of the thing Veronica." He chimed overdramatically, "It was mine and he took it!"

"And you're how old?"

"At the moment? Five," Logan joked, "However if you'd like to join me on the bed, my age would increase rapidly."

"I'll pass." Veronica spoke rolling her eyes, "Your mom ok? She seemed less than thrilled to see me."

"You were Lilly's best friend." Logan pointed out, "She just didn't realize it was past tense."

"Oh." Veronica frowned dropping her head.

"We worked it out." Logan spoke, "Don't worry about it."

"No it's not that." Veronica whispered, "It's just that, it's nothing." She spoke handing Logan a video game, "We can try this one."

"Veronica, you ok?" Logan asked taking the game from her.

"Of course."

"You're a bad liar." Logan smiled softly.

Veronica chewed on her bottom lip, "It's just that when you said my friendship with Lilly is past tense, I don't know it made it all seem so final."

"You think you two might work things out?" Logan questioned as sat down in the floor next to Veronica.

"At first, but now? I doubt it. It's just so weird, I miss her you know? She was my best friend for so long, and it just hurts."

"Nothing wrong with being upset Ronnie." Logan spoke touching her arm softly, "You can't pretend like things aren't weird now."

"You do." Veronica pointed out. "You act like everything is just great, and it's not."

"My father tried to kill the girl I once loved after she stole tapes of them enjoying each others company a little too much." He grimaced, "Yeah that sucks. It also sucks that the people I thought might be my friends, turned on me for princess Lilly. You know what really sucks though? No one seems to realize that my mother is the real victim here. The thing is, I won't let them get to me, the media, Lilly and all her stooges, no one is going to see Logan Echolls without a smile on his face."

"Wow." Veronica spoke with a tiny sigh, "So this is Logan Echolls being real?"

"Yeah, but don't get too excited, it's a rare occurrence."

"I won't get my hopes up for a repeat." Veronica agreed. "So you just pretend everything is ok? What happens when it just becomes too much?"

"I introduce myself to the liquor cabinet." Logan smirked. "Now about this game you've picked out…."

"In other words, share time is over." Veronica smiled knowingly.

"Smart girl."

"You just figuring that out?" Veronica joked.

She watched as Logan stood to his feet again and relaxed on his bed again. She was surprised at how comfortable she was with Logan. When he was with Lilly, at times he overwhelmed her. He had always seemed so complex to her, the exact opposite of Duncan. His humor and behavior had always confused her, he was just so intense. Now however she was getting a look at the real Logan, the guy outside of Lilly and Duncan. She had seen him vulnerable, though he fought more than anyone she'd ever met. It was a different view of him one that made her understand why Lilly had dated him. What she couldn't see was how Lilly could hurt him so easily.

"You're doing that thinking thing again aren't you?" Logan chimed up as the video game suddenly sounded on the TV in front of her. Logan tossed her a control from the bed and smiled, "Prepare to see the master in action."

"Master huh?"

"I rule this game." He spoke dramatically as Veronica leaned against his bed. "Ronnie, you don't have to sit in the floor. I only bite when asked."

"No it's fine." She spoke quickly looking ahead at the TV. She started to speak again when suddenly a pillow from above smacked her in the head. "Ouch."

"Sorry, I just thought you looked uncomfortable." Logan laughed.

"Yeah, thanks."

Veronica grabbed the pillow and settled in preparing to get stomped at the game she had handed Logan. She wasn't sure which one she had picked, but she was sure it had violence because Duncan had once told her Logan enjoyed those games more than most.

"Hey you hear that?" Logan suddenly questioned sitting up.

Veronica looked at him and then heard the same sound he was hearing. "Downstairs?" She questioned.

"No! You can not go up there! Logan will decide if he wants to see you!" Lynn Echolls sounded from the stairs.

"Sorry Mrs. Echolls but I need to see Logan now!"

Veronica and Logan looked at each and spoke at the same time.

"Duncan."


	5. Chapter 5

Veronica clutched the pillow that had seconds before been behind her back. "He's not happy." She spoke looking up at Logan.

"Does that mean he's not here for movie night?" He questioned as the yelling became louder.

"Logan, he's mad."

"I'll handle this; it's me it wants anyway."

Logan bolted to the door just as Duncan appeared in front of him. "I want answers now!" Duncan yelled.

"Logan, I tried to make him leave." Lynn spoke from behind Duncan. "I'll call security."

"No it's fine." Logan spoke waving his mother off, "Just give us a few."

Lynn nodded her head and slowly headed back down the stairs.

"So it's Neptune's newest hero. You know man; you could have saved us all a headache and finished Aaron off when you had a chance!" Logan spoke.

"How long has it been going on?" Duncan yelled out ignoring Logan's comment. "Tell me the truth!" He spoke pushing past Logan and into the room.

Veronica stood toward the window her eyes wide as she looked up at Duncan, "Duncan calm down." She whispered.

"I should have known you'd be here!" He told her clenching his teeth. "You two just can't stay away from each other."

"Dude, stop yelling at her." Logan commanded. "Veronica hasn't done anything to you!"

"Stop lying!" Duncan fumed, "Lilly told me! She told me everything! I know you two were messing around long before I broke up with Veronica! Lilly said she caught you two together once. How could you do that to me?" He lunged toward Logan as Logan took a step back.

"Whoa!" Logan spoke putting his hand up, "Lilly's lying, I never touched Veronica."

"He's telling the truth Duncan. I would have never cheated on you. Lilly's just mad at me right now, she's upset that I didn't agree with what she did. Duncan nothing is going on between me and Logan!"

"You want me to believe you?" Duncan laughed angrily, "I thought you were so perfect, so innocent, who else did you sleep with? Dick? Sean? Casey's always staring at you; maybe you two had a couple rounds!"

"That's not true." Veronica whispered, "Duncan, I never cheated on you, I promise."

Logan turned to Veronica, "You don't owe him anything Veronica, no answers nothing!"

"Stop trying to protect your girlfriend Logan!" Duncan spoke taking a step closer to Logan.

"You want to fight me? You think me wiping the floor with you is going to help anything? If it'd make you feel better, then hey why not? My therapist says I need to find an outlet for my anger, might as well be you." Logan growled his voice low.

"Will you two just stop?" Veronica suddenly yelled out of no where. She took a step forward as both boys turned to look at her. "Seriously this is stupid! Duncan how can you believe for one second that I would have cheated on you? Lilly is lying, she's trying to stir up more trouble because she doesn't want you anywhere near Logan! You know how she is; don't even try to deny it because we used to talk about it. Your sister is being a drama queen and for some reason you want to believe what she's saying. What? Is this your way of justifying dumping me for no reason? Does thinking I was with every guy in Neptune make you feel better Duncan?" She took a breath and looked at Logan, "You two have no reason to be fighting, neither of you have done anything wrong! Your father tried to kill Lilly not you. You two should still be friends! This is ridiculous."

"She's right." Logan shrugged, "Ronnie has it right DK."

"Of course you'd agree with her." Duncan muttered, "Lilly wouldn't lie about this, she wouldn't." He frowned, "You two make me sick." Shaking his head he turned and walked out the door.

"Well he knows how to suck the fun out of a room." Logan frowned as he turned to face Veronica. He could see the tears forming in her eyes. He took a step toward her and touched her shoulder, "Hey, you ok?" He whispered.

"I hate her." Veronica choked, "I hate her so much right now." She managed through tears. "How could Lilly do this? Why is she trying to hurt me?"

"Come here." Logan sighed pulling the small girl into a hug, "Don't let her get to you. That's what she wants, you know? She wants to see you cry."

"Well I guess she won then." Veronica murmured as she cried against Logan's chest.

"No she hasn't." He spoke softly, "We won't let her win Ronnie, not now, not ever."

Veronica looked up at Logan her eyes flooded with tears, "Promise?"

"Yeah, Tink I promise."

Veronica sniffled and forced a smile, "So does this mean you've agreed to be Peter Pan?"

"I think I could pull off tights," Logan teased her, "I totally have the butt for it."

The sunset was more beautiful than Veronica remembered and coming to the beach with Logan was exactly what she needed now. Seeing the anger in Duncan's eyes had scared her. That wasn't her Duncan, and for him to believe any of the lies being said about her showed her, he never would be again.

"See the beach is the perfect place to forget all the crazies in this town." Logan spoke.

"But we didn't finish the video games." Veronica frowned.

"I couldn't enjoy beating you when you had sad pouty face going, it just felt wrong." Logan smiled.

"Such a gentleman," Veronica smiled back. "Thanks for not attacking Duncan, he deserved it, but honestly it would have just made things worse."

"Yeah well bruising up Lilly Kane's hero wouldn't have looked good on my resume." Logan smiled, "I wouldn't want to tarnish my family name."

"I still don't know how you deal so well." Veronica sighed. "I'm such a mess, and all I've lost is a best friend."

"Good liquor and years of practice." Logan shrugged, "Honestly it doesn't shock me that my father finally snapped. It's been coming for years now, just can't believe it was Lilly."

"You're not shocked?"

There was a long sigh from Logan as he suddenly stopped and peered out at the waves. He dropped his head and kicked the sand lightly. "You don't know that man." He muttered, "No one does."

"What has he done?" Veronica whispered touching his arm gently, "Logan has he hurt you?" The words tumbled out of mouth as Logan winced at the thought.

"We're not talking about this." Logan spoke putting his hand up as he took a few steps away from Veronica, "I'm just saying there's nothing glamorous about Aaron Echolls."

Veronica dropped her head, "I'm sorry Logan, I, I had no idea."

"Yeah well, we can't all have the perfect family." Logan shrugged. "You have no idea how lucky you are."

"My family isn't perfect," Veronica shrugged, "We may be a lot of things but perfect isn't one of them."

"Please, you've got the perfect parents." Logan scoffed.

Maybe once, but honestly right now mom just seems so weird."

"She's a parent, she's built that way."

"No, like distant weird, like she's just drained and zoned all the time; I guess it's because dad works so much, but it was never a problem before."

"Maybe my mom's been sharing her happy pills with her?" Logan questioned.

"Wouldn't happy pills make her, I don't know, happy?"

"Is that an attempt at sarcasm I hear wee one?" Logan smirked.

"Countered with a short joke, how cliché." Veronica shot back as she moved ahead of Logan quickly with a giggle.

Logan shook his head in amusement as Veronica turned around to face him. Gone was the puffiness her eyes had shown when they were at his house. She was smiling now, and the brightness was back in her blue eyes. She still had so much innocence left in her, and he had this sinking feeling that Lilly planned to suck every bit of it out of her. He knew Lilly, the real Lilly so much better than Veronica and although he had loved her, he knew she was capable of a lot of things.

"Hey Ronnie, what do you say we just skip school Monday? Hang out by my pool and finish that video game and just relax?" Logan questioned running his fingers through his hair as he let out a worried sigh.

"What good would that do?" Veronica questioned. "Dad would lock me in my room until I'm forty!"

Logan couldn't help but think that maybe that wasn't such a bad idea. At least if her father locked her in her room, she wouldn't have to face Lilly's venom. As much as he wanted to stand on her own he wasn't sure she was ready for the weeks ahead.

"I just thought it'd be fun."

Veronica smiled up at him and rested one hand on her hip, "You just thought you'd protect me from the wrath of Lilly." She spoke knowingly, "But I can't run from her or Duncan for that matter. I've done nothing wrong, and I won't act like I did." She shrugged, "But you wanting to protect me? It means a lot."

"Well shucks, it's just the type of guy I am." Logan grinned playing bashful for a moment. "Seriously though, you know Lil, she won't make things easy for you."

Veronica moved forward and smiled, "That my friend earns you a hug." She giggled lightly as she stood on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around Logan's neck. He pulled her into him, and took in the friendly hug. It wasn't something he was used to, hugs of the friendly nature, but it was nice. With his arms wrapped around her he realized just how tiny she really was. When she pulled away he suddenly felt the wind hit him and he felt strange. He didn't want to admit it to her or anyone else, but he needed this girl in his life.

"Look how platonic we are." He mused out loud causing another tiny giggle to escape her lips.

"See you do have it in you!" She spoke her tone excited.

"If you burst into a cheer I'm leaving." Logan warned.

"Give me an L…." She began then smirked, "Sorry."

"You are just a bundle of cuteness Veronica Mars." Logan spoke as if he was speaking to a tiny child. He touched the tip of her nose with his finger and laughed when she wrinkled her nose at the gesture.

"Does that mean you'll let me drive the Xterra?" She questioned with a wicked grin.

Logan shook his head, "Trust me Ronnie, it'd take a lot more than cuteness to ever get me to agree to that."

"Do I even want to know?" She asked to curious for her own good.

"Let's just say there's nothing platonic about it."

Veronica let out a snort and looked up the beach, "We should go." She sighed, "It's late."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want the sheriff after me." Logan smiled.

"This was fun."

Logan wrapped his across her shoulders as they slowly headed back up the beach, "Yeah it was." He admitted.

"How about cheesy movie night at my house tomorrow?" Veronica asked looking up at him. "Unless you have other plans, I don't want you to think you have to spend all your time with me."

"My plans included a half empty bottle of booze, pizza and thinking up ways to make Dick and Sean's lives miserable. Your plan sounds much safer." He laughed, "And you should know by now that I'd never spend time with someone if I didn't want to."

"So does that mean I can buy us a pair of those really cool best friend necklaces?" Veronica teased.

"The ones with the adorable hearts split in half?" He asked his voice giddy. "That would be no." He spoke quickly changing his tone. "But you can bake me large amounts of bake goods and afterwards, we can have a pillow fight in your room." He said adding a bounce to his step.

"That is so wrong." Veronica mumbled nudging him lightly.

"And yet you love me anyway."

"What am I going to do with you Logan Echolls?"

"I could say so much right now." Logan laughed, "That one is just too easy."

"Like you?" She grinned.

"Exactly."


	6. Chapter 6

Veronica rolled her eyes as she ripped the piece of paper off her locker. "Creative." She muttered looking at the word written on it in huge bold letters. She crumbled the paper in her hand and dropped her head as she opened her locker. Taking a deep breath she grabbed her English book and tossed the crumbled paper into the locker.

"Third one today."

Veronica looked up to see Logan leaning against the locker watching her.

"Huh?"

Logan shook his head and pointed to the paper in the locker. "I tossed two already." He explained.

"Oh." She frowned.

He could see the hurt in her eyes and he hated it. This wasn't her battle to fight and yet she was fighting it with him. Part of him wanted to make her fix things with Lilly just so she could have her life back. He had heard so many rumors about Veronica that he couldn't understand how anyone believed them.

"Hey did you hear about our hot night on the 50 yard line?" Logan smirked shutting Veronica's locker for her. "Man, I heard I was good."

Veronica smiled gently, "That's what you heard huh?"

"It's common knowledge." Logan shrugged, "But I'm glad I impressed you dollface."

Veronica rolled her eyes, "See I heard it was on third base after one of the games." She spoke. "And I'm pretty sure they said it was over pretty fast."

Logan grabbed his heart, "They lie."

"Oh and did you know dad caught you climbing out of my bedroom window one night? He totally pulled the gun!" Veronica laughed.

"Wow we have such an amazing love life."

"Who knew?" Veronica shrugged. "Should we tell them that the hottest thing that has happened to us is a popcorn fight during Cast Away?"

Logan rolled his eyes as they headed down the hall, "That movie so sucked! I can't believe you made me watch it."

"I can't believe you didn't like it!" Veronica exclaimed.

"Dude falls in love with a volleyball and you want me to see it as quality entertainment?" Logan questioned.

"That again? Will you ever let that rest Logan?" Veronica huffed, "It was about way more than Chuck and Wilson."

"Nooo it was a love story between a man and a volleyball. Even your dad agreed with me, the movie sucked!"

"The only reason you don't like it is because you wanted to see Chuck stay on the island with Wilson." Veronica teased.

"I will never admit to such a thing." Logan spoke adding a fake gasp, "But next time we do cheesy movie night, I'm picking out the movies!"

Veronica looked up at Logan and was about to speak up when she bumped into someone in the busy hallway. "Oh I'm sor….." She spoke as Lilly turned around glaring at her.

"Watch where you're going Veronica!" Lilly snapped.

Veronica dropped her head and Logan quickly saw her folding back into her shell. Her eyes darted to the floor as Lilly stood waiting for a response. Without thinking Logan grabbed Veronica and pulled her closer to him.

"Sorry your highness, we were just so caught up in each other, I guess Tink just didn't see you there."

"Because you two are just so in love?" Lilly laughed.

"Hey, that's what you've been spreading." Logan growled. "From what I hear we can't keep our hands off each other."

"How could you lie to Duncan?" Veronica spoke up stepping in front of Logan. "Do you hate me that much?"

"Hate?" Lilly laughed, "Please I'm not going to waste that kind of emotion on you Veronica."

"Oh? But you've wasted plenty of your precious time spreading all those rumors about me!" Veronica fumed.

"Rumors? Who says there rumors?" Lilly questioned innocently.

"Right. Veronica doing the whole football team is totally believable." Logan scoffed.

"I believe it was just the offensive line," Lilly shrugged. "And from I've been hearing it's totally believable. You've got yourself quite the rep there V."

"Well I was your best friend, so I guess it does make sense." Veronica spoke crossing her arms defensively. "I mean I had to at least _try_ to keep up with you right Lil?"

"Whatever." Lilly sighed, "I don't have time for this."

"Fine with me," Veronica shrugged, "Logan and I have things to do anyway."

"On the 50 yard line?" Lilly sneered.

"Nah, we've covered that and the baseball field." Logan shrugged, "I was thinking the basketball court?"

"I was thinking more on the lines of the pool." Veronica smirked. "But whatever works for you."

"Pool totally works." Logan nodded, "Come along Glinda; let's leave the wicked witch here to fume. If we're lucky she might slip in a puddle of water and melt." He chuckled as Lilly rolled her eyes at both of them. With a wave he turned away from Lilly and waited for Veronica to follow. She shot Lilly one last glare before catching up with Logan.

Veronica had never been picked last for anything. It was one of the perks of hanging out with the 09ers; she always had someone when it came time for projects or anything that involved pairs. As she stood alone in the Biology lab however she finally understood what other kids meant when they said being picked last sucked.

"Need a partner?" She heard from behind her. When she turned around she saw a girl with purple strips in her dark brown hair smiling at her.

"Yeah." Veronica nodded adding a nervous smile. "Cindy right?" She spoke hoping she hadn't called the girl by the wrong name.

"Mac, everyone calls me Mac." She spoke. "Cindy is so, not me."

"I'm Veronica."

"I know." Mac shrugged, "The ousted 09er right?" She grinned. "It's totally cool that you stood up to Lilly Kane."

"Yeah?" Veronica questioned. "You may be the only one that thinks that."

Mac laughed lightly, "Nah, believe it or not but there is a very big world outside the 09er circle. Not everyone is all about Lilly."

"That's good to know," Veronica smiled. "Thanks for offering to be my partner; I'm sure you could have found someone else."

Mac shook her head, "Ah it was you or Corny, and um have you met Corny? My idea of a science project is not growing weed in creative small spaces."

"Thanks, I think." Veronica spoke with a half smile. She wasn't really sure if the girl was joking or not but it was nice to have someone talking to her. Veronica knew Mac was right about one thing, there were more people in Neptune besides the people in her former circle. She thought it was sad that she had never paid attention the rest of the school before. Veronica had always had her friends, and everyone else had practically been a blur to her. She had never really thought of herself as a snob, but now she was starting to realize she had been.

When the bell rang, Veronica was surprised when Mac followed her out of the door and walked beside her down the hall. She saw the stares from people but this time Veronica simply shrugged them off. "So when's a good time to work on our project?" Veronica questioned.

"Tomorrow after school work for you?" Mac questioned.

"Sure, you could come over to my house if you want." Veronica suggested.

"Works for me," Mac nodded. "We can figure out the details tomorrow in class."

Veronica was about to speak when something the boys in front of her said caught her attention.

"Dude that fight was so awesome! Echolls totally rearranged that dude's face!" One of the boy's laughed.

"I know, I heard Dick was like crying when they took him to the nurse."

Veronica drew in a tense breathe and cleared her throat as she looked at Mac and then lightly tapped one of the boys on the back. "Excuse me." She spoke as polite as possible.

"You need something?" He questioned.

"Did you just say Logan Echolls got in a fight?" She asked biting her lip.

"Yeah, it started in the bathroom and ended in the hall. It was awesome!"

"Awesome huh." Veronica muttered, "Um do you know where Logan is right now?"

"Office," The other boy shrugged, "If he's still here. I'm sure he'll get a few days for this one."

"Thanks." Veronica nodded then turned to look at Mac, "I'll see you tomorrow." She rushed out as she pushed past the boys and headed down the hall.

Veronica's mind whirled as she made her way to the office. She couldn't believe Logan had gotten in a fight, and with Dick? Sure she knew he had a temper, but this wasn't the time for him to pull something like this. She knew it was just going to make things worse for him, and when the press found out they'd have a field day with it. As she rounded the corner to the office she saw him sitting alone near the door. Her anger suddenly faded as she stepped inside the office and watched as he dabbed his lip with a towel.

Logan looked up, saw her, and suddenly smirked, "Come to keep me company?" He asked.

"What happened?" She asked taking a seat beside him, "Let me take a look at that." She added studying his lip.

"Playing nurse now?" He questioned. "Didn't know you were that kind of kinky."

"Hush." Veronica spoke swatting his arm, "What happened?"

"I missed a couple anger management classes." He shrugged.

"Logan." She warned, "What happened?"

"Don't really feel like getting into it Ronnie." Logan sighed. "Dick got what was coming to him."

"What'd he do?" Veronica questioned taking the towel from him to blot the blood on his lip. "I think you'll live."

"Lucky me." He sighed, "It was stupid ok? I just lost it on him, he said some stuff about my mother, and well next thing he knew his whole face was bleeding."

"I heard he got it pretty bad," Veronica frowned.

"Haven't you heard Tink, I'm an expert at _everything." _

"Don't think I got that memo." Veronica smiled. "So I'm assuming you'll be suspended, any guess on how long?"

"Rumor floating around this lovely establishment is two days tops." Logan smirked. "Nice little vacation don't you think?"

"I'm glad you find this so amusing." Veronica huffed. "Seriously Logan I don't blame you for taking up for you mom, but this sucks!"

Logan put his hand up to speak when suddenly he realized what Veronica was trying to say. Slowly he lowered his hand and dropped his head. He had just sentenced Veronica to a few days without anyone. He knew she wasn't ready to take on Lilly alone but she'd have no choice now. He frowned thinking of how stupid he'd been and then he looked back up to see her watching him, her head tilted slightly as she studied his movements.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"I'll be fine." Veronica spoke knowingly. "Honest."

"I screwed up." Logan muttered.

"It's just a couple days," Veronica reasoned, "And it's not like I'm totally dependent on you."

"Are you trying to make me feel better?" Logan questioned with a smile.

"No." Veronica answered back flatly, "I'm trying to make myself feel better."

"It's all about you huh Mars?"

Veronica shrugged her shoulders and smiled, "What can I say; you've taught me well Echolls."


	7. Chapter 7

Veronica knew that trying to fake sick was a bad idea but it would have been worth it had she gotten away with it. However trying to convince her father, the sheriff that she was unable to go to school had proven to be an impossible task. Now not only was he upset with her for the fake out he also knew something was up. Why couldn't her father have a normal job like everyone else? She mused as she walked down the hall of Neptune high.

Walking without Logan felt strange. She hadn't expected to feel so empty, but the sheer quietness of the lone walk to her class was almost more than she could handle. She needed someone to talk to, someone to remind her that the whispers didn't matter.

In the parking lot she had tallied that if she had a dollar for every time someone called her a slut, she would be at thirteen dollars and fifty cents. She had added the fifty cents after Sean got half the glorious word out of his mouth before Duncan smacked him in the head and stopped him from finishing. Veronica had no idea why Duncan had defended her but she was almost positive that she was tired of trying to understand anything Kane.

As she rounded the corner she heard a familiar voice coming from the stairs. She quietly walked over and peered down to see Lilly talking to someone at the bottom of the stairs. She recognized him as the leader of the PCHer's. Veronica couldn't figure out why Lilly would be in a heated conversation with Eli "Weevil" Navarro but it was obvious they knew each other well.

"Lilly, just hear me out."

Veronica watched as Weevil paced back and forth before stopping to look at Lilly his eyes clearly showing his frustration and hurt. Veronica wasn't sure what Lilly had done but she could tell it was affecting him deeply.

"Eli, it was fun, but it's so over!" Lilly spoke annoyed.

"I love you!"

Veronica held back a gasp at Weevil's confession as she looked around to make sure she was still hidden. Obviously Veronica had no idea who Lilly was. This was just another secret her former best friend had kept. Another lie she had hidden from her. 

"Most people do." Lilly laughed nonchalantly. "Look, you were fabulous, but it was like just a fling, nothing more."

"How can you be so cold? You said you cared about me, chica." Veronica watched as Weevil dropped his head sadly.

"I did then." Lilly shrugged. "It's just so totally past tense now. I've got this whole trial thing coming up and let's be real here, I don't need my past coming back to bite me in the ass. So what we had? Let's keep it to ourselves shall we?" Lilly smiled.

"You said we had a chance!" He argued.

"And I totally meant it at the time." Lilly nodded, "But things change."

"So what you now want one of those rich boys? That it? I'm not good enough?"

Lilly rolled her eyes, "I always leave my options open. Do I really look like a one man kind of girl? Seriously, you are making way more out of this than it was." 

"This ain't right!"

"This…." Lilly spoke shaking her head, "Is over."

Veronica took that as her cue to leave and headed in the other direction hoping Lilly wouldn't see her. Her mind raced as she put all the pieces together. Lilly had obviously been cheating on Logan with the PCHer. She had heard Lilly mention how cute Weevil was once or twice but Veronica had ignored it. It was more than obvious to Veronica that Lilly had broke his heart without giving him a second thought. She didn't understand how the Lilly she knew could be so heartless. Her best friend had a heart, she cared about people, but the person she was discovering, that wasn't her Lilly.

"Lookie here boys, its Whoreonica Mars." Sean's voice suddenly laughed behind her.

Annoyed Veronica turned to face the group of 09ers that were laughing at her. She felt anger welling upside of her as listened to their laughter... She was tired of being a joke. It wasn't fair and she knew she didn't deserve it.

She rolled her eyes as she looked at them, "Wow Sean I'm impressed, how many days did it take for you, Dick and Casey to come up with that zinger?"

"Ouch." Sean spoke with a fake wince. "Bite me Mars."

"I would assume that you know how overused that cliché is, but since this is you I know better." Veronica spoke with a sigh, "Seriously you guys, where is the original material, what did Logan write your stuff before?"

Casey held back a laugh as Sean folded his arms against his chest, "You little…."

"I wouldn't if I were you Sean… I might have to call Logan, and you know how angry he can get." Veronica smirked. "Seriously how is Dick's nose, broke in two places I hear? And those stitches in his eye really must have sucked, almost as bad as his swollen lip I would guess."

"Someone grew a backbone over night." Casey spoke clearly amused at the look on Sean's face.

"So not worth it." Sean muttered as he stomped off taking all the 09ers but Casey with him.

With a smirk Casey shook his head at Veronica, "Logan would be proud." He spoke his words simple but affective. "Nice show Mars."

"Casey are you being nice to me?" Veronica questioned with a smile.

"Nah, just giving credit where credit's due." He shrugged as he moved passed her and headed down the hall after his friends.

Veronica let out a sigh and looked down to see that her legs were visibly shaking. When she raised her hand to look at it she saw that it too was trembling. Her stomach flipped a few times as she allowed herself to take a few calming breaths. She wasn't sure what a panic attack felt like, but she wondered if it is anything like what she was feeling now. Her heart pounded hard as she tried to convince herself that she had survived whatever had just happened. She was glad the boys hadn't caught on to her near nervous breakdown, because she was a mess. She had no idea what had compelled her to say the things she said but as she played the moment over in her mind she felt a smile fall on her lips. It was in that moment that she realized that she was no longer weak. She had a strength inside of her that would get her through whatever Lilly and the others threw at her. She couldn't wait to tell Logan what had happened; even if it took her all day too convince him it was true. 

Veronica slowly walked around her car staring at her slashed tires…All four of them. When she got to the front of the car she bit her lip as she read the word scribbled in white on her windshield. Whoreronica was prominently displayed in bold letters which told her exactly who was behind the damage. She wasn't sure if she should laugh, scream or cry but she knew she was more than furious. She watched as people walked by her staring and she wanted to yell at all of them. She grabbed her cell phone from her bag and thought for a moment before she finally hit speed dial. She knew she couldn't call her father it would only make things worse.

"Logan Echolls here." The voice on the other end said.

"Yeah so I've got a big problem." Veronica spoke trying not to let the tears she could feel welling up show through her voice.

"What happened?" Logan questioned quickly. "What'd she do?"

"Does she slash tires? Because someone totally violated the Le Baron." She frowned. 

"You're tires are slashed?" Logan questioned his voice rising to a level Veronica hadn't heard in awhile.

"Uh huh, I'm thinking Sean." Veronica explained as she leaned against her car. "We had a little altercation in the hall today. Lets just say he wasn't happy."

"He'll pay." Logan suddenly growled. "I'm seriously Veronica; he won't get away with this!" 

Veronica rolled her eyes, "Forget revenge, can you just come pick me up? People are staring and there's no way I can call my parents."

"When I get my hands on him…." Logan's voice trailed, "Yeah I'll be there in a few." He spoke as the line went dead.

Veronica put her cell phone back in her bag walked back around her car again letting her mind adjust to the damage.

"For the record, I didn't do it."

Veronica whirled around at the sound of the voice as her eyes met those of Casey Gant. Defensively Veronica crossed her arms and stepped back against her car.

"No?" She questioned. "But I bet you know who did do it." She spoke bluntly watching as Casey dropped his head.

"Maybe," He shrugged, "If I had to guess I'd say we both know."

"Your good buddy Sean?" Veronica asked eyeing Casey.

"I admit to nothing," Casey spoke looking around as people hurried by them. "I heard rumors, but seriously I wasn't here."

"Are you telling me this in case I decide to call my dad?" Veronica smirked.

"I'm just saying….."

Veronica nodded her and then suddenly let out a large sigh, "Why are they doing this?" She asked watching as Casey's face became serious.

"You know why."

"This is all because I stood up to Lilly?" Veronica laughed bitterly. "So what now I deserve to be treated like I'm nothing?"

"I don't make the rules." Casey frowned.

"Oh and who does make the rules Casey? Lilly? Dick? Duncan? I'd be interested in knowing who's calling the shots now."

"Veronica, you know how it is." Casey tried to explain but Veronica's eyes didn't change. "It's just complicated."

"I know how it is Casey, Lilly snaps her fingers and everyone obeys. What I want to know is when Logan got thrown out who took over his spot? Who's the alpha male in the pack now?"

"Dick." Casey mumbled his voice so low Veronica barely heard him.

"Wait did you just say Dick?" Veronica laughed loudly. "Dick is giving orders to you?"

"He doesn't order me!" Casey scoffed. 

"Sure he doesn't." Veronica giggled. " Ohh how the mighty have fallen."

"I'm glad you find this humorous." Casey muttered.

"It's about time I found something to laugh at." Veronica spoke as the laugher finally faded. "If you're miserable you could always join the outcasts." She teased.

"And suffer this kind of wrath?" Casey asked pointing to the tires. "No thanks."

"Suit yourself." Veronica shrugged.

"Veronica, all you and Logan have to do is ignore it for awhile. They'll eventually get bored and move on to someone else." Casey offered, "Just keep Logan from loosing it again and this will all pass."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Veronica questioned.

Casey kicked the ground and then looked at Veronica, "Just friendly advice."

"Yeah well it's becoming personal." Veronica frowned.

"You really think you and Logan can take them on and win?" Casey asked arching an eyebrow.

"You think we can't?" Veronica challenged back as Logan's yellow Xterra pulled in next to them. "My ride's here." She spoke turning to head toward the vehicle.

"Just think about what I said." Casey tried but Veronica shrugged her shoulders at him.

"You're a little late to play nice Casey." Veronica spoke leaving Casey alone next to her car with his thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

Veronica sat beside Logan on the Echolls' sofa eyeing both her father and Lynn. She bit her lip nervously as she waited for her father to speak. He had been staring at her for the past five minutes, no words just a long annoying stare. She knew what that stare meant, she was in trouble, and she had a good idea what it was about.

"So this is fun." Logan spoke finally breaking the silence.

"Logan." Lynn warned from her place in the chair beside them.

"Dad? Please say something." Veronica squeaked as her father's eyes pierced hers once again.

"You want words?" Keith asked, "Ok how's this…" He spoke looking from her to Logan, "Imagine my surprise when I got the call that my daughter's car had been towed away from the school, and to the mechanic that the Echolls' always use. Then imagine my horror, when I went to said mechanic and saw that all four tires were slashed and there was a very disgusting word decorating the windshield." Keith finished with a frown. "You should have called me Veronica!"

"I didn't want to upset you." She whispered.

"Someone vandalized your car. That is something that I needed to know!"

"I thought it would make things worse." Veronica admitted looking up at her father with sad eyes. "I didn't want you to make a big deal out of it!"

"They slashed your tires!" Keith exclaimed shaking his head. He saw the pained expression on Veronica's face as tears welled in her blue eyes. With a sigh he kneeled down beside her and looked up at her, "How long has this been going on?" He spoke, this time his tone was calm and caring.

"Dad please..." She pleaded.

Logan touched her hand and spoke gently, "Tell him."

"Since the fight with Lilly." She finally admitted as the tears finally started to fall. "It all started after that stupid fight."

"You told me things were ok." Keith sighed, "Veronica you have to talk to us about these things."

"Us?" Veronica questioned. "Mom's not even here."

Keith's eyes darted to the floor, "She's not feeling well."

"Right." Veronica spoke wiping her eyes, "I just didn't want to upset you, besides it's just high school drama anyway."

"This is not just high school drama Veronica." Keith spoke as he looked over at Lynn. "We've both talked to the counselor; we know what's been going on."

"Well that's just peachy." Logan grunted. "So now my mommy knows that the kids at school are being mean to me and here I thought the fight with Dick might have tipped you off."

"We're worried about the two of you." Lynn spoke ignoring her son's comment. 

Logan rolled his eyes, "No need to worry."

"Because you sending Dick to the hospital shows complete normalcy?" Keith questioned.

"In this family, yes." Logan spoke dropping his head.

"You are not you're father Logan!" Lynn spoke quickly. "You're better than him, and you will never be the monster that he turned out to be."

"Thanks for that." Logan muttered.

"Logan!" Veronica spoke, "She's right."

"The point is," Keith said as he stood back up, "This situation has us worried about the both of you. The counselor feels that you've been isolated from everyone. I just wish you had come to me about this Veronica."

"So you could flash your badge at the people treating me like dirt? Yeah dad that would have helped."

"I wouldn't have done that." Keith spoke as his eyes met those of his daughter's, "Ok so I might have, but we could have figured something out together."

"What's there to figure out dad? All my friends hate me; it's pretty simple if you ask me."

"We could have figured out how to handle the situation." Keith spoke.

"I've tried ignoring them; do you think that worked for me? No, it just made things worse, so today I stood up to Sean, and bam my tires are slashed."

"If Sean did this…." Logan muttered.

"You'll let me handle it." Keith spoke glaring at the boy.

"Of course." Logan nodded with a smirk.

"I'm serious." Keith warned. 

"I'll be a perfect angel." Logan smiled brightly at the other man.

Veronica laughed lightly as she lifted her hands up over his head and moved them from the side to the top, "Your halo is crooked, you might want to get that fix."

"Tink I hate to break it to you but my halo broke a long time ago." 

Veronica plopped down on Logan's bed and smiled mischievously up at him. He shook his head and smiled down at her and then sat down next her watching as her eyes danced.

"Is there a reason for the crooked little grin?" He asked popping the top off his soda.

"I know something that you will love!" She spoke clapping her hands together. "It's so good, I mean seriously funny good!" 

"Veronica Mars do you have a secret?" Logan questioned arching an eyebrow.

Veronica nodded her head, "You will never believe what Casey told me."

"That he really misses me and wants to come over tomorrow and throw the old football around?" He questioned with a snort.

"Nooooo." Veronica laughed, "I asked him who was leading the brilliant tribe of 09ers now that you've been exiled."

"Like anyone can ever take the place of perfection." Logan declared proudly.

"Anyway." Veronica ignored him, her smile getting bigger. "You'll never believe who he said."

"I'm on the edge of my seat." Logan spoke back mockingly.

"Oh shut up." Veronica laughed smacking him on the arm. "He said Dick is calling the shots now."

Logan's eyes became wide as he looked at her, "Excuse me did you just say Dick? As in Dick Casablancas?"

"One in the same." Veronica smirked.

Logan let what Veronica said seep in as he took another sip of his soda. He ran his fingers though his hair as he looked back at her, "I'm not sure if I should be amused or completely insulted!"

Veronica smiled, "I'm amused."

"Uh yeah they didn't replace you with one of the three stooges."

"Logan! You just totally insulted Larry, Curly and Moe!"

"I'm sure they'll get over it Veronica." He spoke rolling his eyes. "I was replaced with a ventriloquist's dummy! Do you see the irony in that?" 

"What I see is that the 09ers are being lead by Lilly and Dick." Veronica smiled, "Dick, they are following Dick! It's like the most awesome thing ever! In your absence they've all lost their minds and decided to follow the biggest moron in Neptune." 

"Maybe we'll get lucky and they'll follow him off a cliff." Logan smiled.

"Just tell him there's a hot desperate girl at the bottom and he'll totally jump." Veronica nodded.

"With a smile even." Logan added.

"You do realize it's the beginning of the end for them right?" Veronica questioned. "Between Lilly and Dick no one will be able to stand it for long. There's going to be a major revolt soon, I think Casey' is already getting annoyed."

"Of course he is, Casey wants to lead, and instead he's got Dick barking orders at him." Logan shrugged, "Must really suck for him right now. Lilly is on a huge power trip and he's being forced to listen to a guy that couldn't spell his own last name until the fourth grade!" 

"Fourth grade?" Veronica questioned her mouth gapping open as she looked up at Logan.

"That's what Duncan told me." Logan nodded.

"What I don't get is, what are they listening to Dick? I mean he's Dick!" Veronica exclaimed shaking her head in disbelief. "And why chose Dick anyway?"

Logan laughed at Veronica's facial expressions as she moved her hands around and spoke vividly about the situation. At times she was practically bouncing up and down on the bed as she talked. He enjoyed seeing her so excited about something, even if it was the possible demise of the 09ers. He was learning a lot about her in each conversation they had. Things he never knew even though they had been friends for awhile.

"I'm not sure they chose him at all, you know how it is with the 09ers. It's not like they voted someone in, chances are he just stepped up started running his mouth and everyone else just followed suit." Logan frowned explaining his thoughts to her.

"And if anyone knows how to run their mouth it's Dick." Veronica concluded. "I just figured Duncan would take over." She shrugged.

"Oh and that wouldn't be boring at all." Logan snickered, "He'd have them all holding hands and singing songs by the Kane pool."

"That's a lovely visual."

"Yeah, so enough about the evil ones." Logan smiled, "How was school otherwise?"

Veronica smiled, "It wasn't bad."

"Does that mean you didn't miss me?" Logan pouted sticking out his lip lightly causing Veronica to giggle.

"Miss you? Please!" Veronica joked. 

"You're breaking my heart Mars." Logan smiled. "So lunch was ok?" He questioned clearly curious.

He didn't want to come right out and ask her if she was forced to eat by herself. He knew it might make her feel bad and she was already in such a good mood. It was just that he couldn't help but wonder how things went without him. She seemed almost content even after the slashed tires and conversation with her father. Logan couldn't help but wonder what had caused the change in his friend.

"I ate with Mac." Veronica nodded.

"I know not of anyone with that name." Logan spoke shaking his head.

Veronica rolled her eyes, "I told you about her last night! She's my lab partner in Biology!"

"Still not ringing any bells." Logan shrugged.

"Logan!" Veronica huffed, "I told you all about her last night on the phone, "Remember I told you that she had purple streaks in her hair and was really cool?"

"Oh! That was when I was playing the video game." He nodded finally understanding, "Yeah didn't hear a word of it."

Veronica rolled her eyes at him. He was such a guy sometimes she thought as she stuck her tongue out at him teasingly. He grabbed a pillow from the bed and tossed it at her causing her to shriek. Their close friendship had happened quickly but it felt so normal somehow. It was solid, and she honestly felt like they were really building a friendship that would last. She could be herself with Logan and that felt weird to her. It was a freedom she wasn't sure she had ever had with Lilly or Duncan.

"You are no good!" Veronica smirked as she tossed the pillow back at him.

"Oh I'm plenty good." Logan spoke waggling his eyebrows at her. "Care to come over here and find out?" He teased.

Veronica hopped up off the bed and shrugged her shoulders, "Nah, I think I'd rather go home and take a nap."

"Your loss."

"Somehow I think I'll survive." Veronica giggled as Logan tossed the pillow at her as she ducked with a squeal.

Veronica yawned as she opened the door to her house. She looked back and waved at Logan before closing the door behind her. There was only one dim light on in the living room she realized as she threw her bag down. 

"Veronica, your home." Her voice spoke up as he walked into view. She jumped slightly and then smiled up at him.

"You scared me."

"Sorry honey, Logan drive safe?" He questioned.

"Never got under ninety." Veronica smiled sweetly.

"As long as he never hit a hundred." Keith smiled back at his daughter.

Veronica rolled her eyes at her father and then looked around, "Where's mom?" She questioned. 

"Still not feeling well." Keith spoke shifting his eyes as he spoke.

"You're a very bad liar dad. How do the criminals not see right through you?" Veronica sighed. "What's going on?"

"Nothing honey, your mom is just tired."

Veronica studied her father's expression and shook her head, "I'm still not buying." She frowned. "Please dad tell me what's going on. I just found out my best friend lied to me about everything important in her life, please don't do the same." She pleaded. "If something is wrong with mom tell me." 

"Sweetheart it's complicated."

"And I'm not ten anymore, is she sick? What's going on? She's been acting strange for awhile."

Keith dropped his head, "You want the truth Veronica." He questioned letting out a deep sigh. "I honestly don't know."

"What?" Veronica whispered. 

Keith looked up at her and she saw the confusion and pain in his eyes. Veronica felt her stomach drop as fear slowly entered her. Something was wrong, she could feel it. She just hoped her suspicions were wrong and it wasn't what her gut told her it might be.

"Your mom is just really depressed right now." Keith confessed. "I wish I could tell you more, but I really don't know what else to say." 

"Depressed?"

"Veronica, there is no need for you to worry about this. I'm sure it's because of all the hours I've been working lately. Things will get back to normal soon, I promise."

"Do you really promise?" Veronica asked her eyes begging.

"Of course." Keith spoke with a comforting smile. "Now come here and give your old man a hug before you head to bed."

Veronica quickly stepped forward and hugged her father gently. "I love you dad." She whispered.

"Love you too honey."


	9. Chapter 9

When Veronica sat down at the bright yellow table Weevil Navarro was the last person she had expected to sit in the seat in front of her. She let out a nervous sigh as she looked up at the obivously angery biker. She was really going to had to learn to expect the unexpected. When Weevil brought his hands together and cracked his knuckles Veronica shifted uncomfortably and took a quick glance around hoping to spot Mac.

"We need to talk blondie." He finally growled at her.

"You're Weevil right?" She questioned annoyed at herself when her voice sqeaked out his name.

"And your nosey." He nodded.

"Excuse me?" Veronica questioned as she dropped the fry she had been holding and glared into Weevil's dark brown eyes.

"On the stairs yesterday?" He spoke. "Little girl's shouldn't be places their not welcomed."

"So you saw me," Veronica shrugged. "Did you tell Lilly?"

She caught him wince at the name and Veronica knew he was still hurting. Her mind raced as she thought of ways she could use the information to her advantage.

"You think I've actually talked to her since?" He scoffed.

"Right." Veronica nodded. "So what want exactly do you want from me?"

"Keep your mouth shut about what you heard." Weevil spoke bluntly. 

"Because Lilly said so?" Veronica laughed bitterly. "Nice to know she's still got her hooks in you."

"She aint' nothing to me no more!" Weevil declared hitting the table with his fist. "I just don't want it gettin' out."

"Why does it matter?" Veronica asked, "Lilly's the one it'll hurt. The 09ers will freak with that kind of information. If she doesn't matter to you anymore, why not get even?"

Weevil let out a breath and shook his head, "My boys find out and I won't hear the end." He spoke low. "Me and the rich white girl? They'd love that one."

"Oh." Veronica frowned then smiled gently as a thought hit her, "Tell them you were using her. Totally playing her for what you could get." Veronica suggested.

"You think they'd buy that? Lilly played your boy for a fool, they'd see right though it." Weevil declared.

"Lilly played us all for fools." She reminded him. "You, me and Logan, don't you want to see her get hers?"

Weevil dropped his head and frowned, "Just keep your mouth shut."

"Who do you think I'm going to tell? All my imaginary friends?"

"You could tell your boy," Weevil reminded her shaking his head, "But that would be a real bad idea, cause I'm not like that 09er he creamed, I don't back down."

"Whatever." Veronica shrugged. "Fine I'll stay quite, only because I don't want Logan getting into trouble again."

"Smart girl." Weevil smirked.

"I'm doing it for Logan." Veronica spoke glaring at him. "Trust me blowing Lilly out of the water would make my year!"

Weevil nodded his head, "She can still get hers." He told Veronica. "You just gotta get creative." 

"Creative." Veronica smiled. "I think I can do that." 

Veronica smiled as Mac caught up with her in the hallway. The other girl smiled brightly at her and Veronica was relieved she wasn't alone in the hall anymore. 

"I was going to sit with you at lunch." Mac spoke, "Then I saw you sitting there with Weevil Navarro and I figured it was best to just move on."

Veronica lowered her head, "You saw that?"

"It was intense." Mac nodded. "No way was I going to intrude."

"We were just talking about English homework." Veronica spit out quickly glancing away from Mac.

The other girl chuckled softly, "Hey what you do is your business." She shrugged. "But really homework with Weevil? You expect me to buy that one?"

"It's complicated." Veronica shrugged.

"Like I said, it's your business."

Veronica smiled at Mac; she knew everyone saw her talking to Weevil. It was obvious to her that rumors would soon follow and when they got back to Logan she'd have to explain. She had no clue how she was going to explain away her conversation with Weevil to Logan. She was a horrible liar and Logan would easily see through anything she attempted. Part of her wanted to be honest with Logan and just tell him what had happened between the biker and Lilly. It would be the easiest thing for her, but in the end it would only hurt Logan more. He was already so upset with Lilly for sleeping with his father, learning that she had cheated on him with more than one person would be too much right now.

Veronica shook off the thoughts of Weevil and Lilly as she remembered something she had talked to Logan about the night before.

"Hey, Logan said we should go come over today after school." Veronica spoke to Mac. "He wants to meet you."

"Logan Echolls wants to meet me?" Mac laughed, "He's had classes with me for the past three years." 

Veronica shrugged her shoulders, "If I had never dated Duncan or been friends with Lilly he wouldn't even know me." 

"Yeah right."

"I'm totally serious!" Veronica laughed, "Anyway I think he's finally bored with me and needs a new friend." She joked, "Or at least someone that knows how to play video games, because I suck."

"You can't be that bad."

"Uh yeah I can." Veronica giggled. "So think you can make it?"

Mac thought for a moment, "Not right after school, but later on I can. Will that work?"

"Yeah, that works!" Veronica smiled her eyes wide, "I'll tell Logan when he picks me up from school today."

"Me playing video games at the Echolls house? That's so going on my blog." Mac chuckled.

Veronica laughed at the comment and was about to speak when she looked up to see Duncan walking toward them. His muscles were tense as he glared her way. She let out a low sigh and looked over at Mac who had spotted him as well. She hoped that maybe, just maybe he would keep walking but she was sure that would never happen. His eyes were fixed on hers as he finally stepped in front of her blocking her path.

"We need to talk." He spoke harshly.

"I'll see you in class." Mac mumbled before side-stepping past the angry Kane.

"No thanks." Veronica spoke making an attempt to push past him. Duncan shook his head and grabbed her arm.

"We are going to talk now." He ordered. 

Veronica pulled her arm away from him roughly and looked up at him. Duncan's eyes were cold, his face pained. She hated seeming him like this, so unlike the boy she once loved. "What do you want?" She questioned bitterly.

"I saw you talking to that biker." He frowned. "He's bad news Veronica." 

"Weevil?" She questioned. "This is about Weevil?" 

"I don't trust him." Duncan frowned.

"And I don't care." Veronica spoke her voice sharp.

"Stay away from him Veronica, those guys, they're dangerous." Duncan spoke his voice low.

"We are not together anymore, and you don't get to tell me who to associate with!" Veronica fumed taking a step back. "You dumped me remember?"

"Lilly says he's hit on her before; He really freaked her out." Duncan spoke crossing his arms.

"Lilly said that? Oh and what was she totally innocent? Your sister isn't an angel Duncan!"

"Just stay away from him!" Duncan's voice was louder this time as he stepped closer to Veronica.

"No, you stay away from me!" Veronica yelled back. "You accused me of cheating on you with Logan! Then you had the nerve to believe all those rumors about me. Don't you get it Duncan; you don't get any say in what I do!"

Duncan's eyes narrowed as he grabbed her arm again, "He's a loser Veronica! Are you that desperate for friends?"

"Let go of me." Veronica whimpered, "Duncan you're hurting me!"

"I think the girl said to let her go." A gruff voice warned from behind them. Veronica looked behind Duncan to see Weevil grabbing Duncan's arm.

Veronica pulled herself out of Duncan's grasp and watched as Weevil glared up at Duncan.

"Stay out of this!" Duncan spoke back. "It's none of your business." 

"See that's where your wrong boy." Weevil growled. "The girl told you to let her go, you didn't. That makes it my business."

"You need to stay away from Veronica!" Duncan threatened. "Leave her alone or…"

"Or what?" Weevil cut in through a bitter laugh, "You're boy Echolls isn't here to do your dirty work anymore. You gonna take care of me yourself? Get one of your other white boys to do it? You make me laugh Kane." Weevil smirked as he grabbed Duncan's collar and pulled him toward himself, "Now, stay away from the girl like she asked, understood?" He finished shoving Duncan backwards.

"You know what?" Duncan questioned throwing his hands up in the air, "She's not worth it anyway." He shouted as he took a few steps backward and then turned and stomped away.

Veronica let out a loud sigh as she felt the warm tears fall down her face. She touched her arm and winced at what she had just endured. When she looked up she saw Weevil watching her as the kids in the hall shuffled by staring. His eyes were tender this time, not angry like before. 

"You ok chica?" He questioned his voice low. "He hurt you?"

"I'm fine." Veronica nodded, "Thanks." 

"Yeah well, he's a Kane, and I'm not real fond of his kind these days, so don't make too much of it." Weevil mumbled. "Not like I was trying to go all hero on you or anything." 

"That's good to know, because spending too much time with me could totally ruin your reputation." Veronica smiled wiping her eyes.

"We wouldn't want that." Weevil smirked. "Although from what I hear, you're an expert at what you do." 

"Then it's a shame none of it's true." Veronica shrugged. "Seriously though, thanks for the help with Duncan. I don't know what's got into him lately."

"Jealously can drive a man crazy," Weevil stated shaking his head.

"Yeah?" Veronica questioned.

"Yeah." 

Veronica shut the door behind her as she relaxed in the passenger seat of Logan's Xterra. She let out a sigh and looked down at the books on her lap.

"Talk." Logan instructed. "You're doing that weird silent thing, and it's kinda freaky."

"I thought you liked freaky." Veronica spoke tossing him a smile.

"Wrong kind."

Veronica bit her lip nervously, how was she suppose to tell Logan that she had a huge blow up with Duncan and that Weevil Navarro stood for her? Well that part might be easy, but then she knew that Logan would ask why she got in a fight with Duncan, and she couldn't tell him the truth. She knew he couldn't handle the truth about Lilly and Weevil so what was she supposed to say? With a frown she realized she'd have to tell him that Weevil did sit with her at lunch, because he'd find that out anyway. She'd just have to figure out a way to get around the reason Weevil wanted to talk. Her head was hurting from thinking so much as she finally turned back to Logan.

"So today in the hall, Duncan wanted to talk to me." She started unsure of where she was going. "It got kind of heated." She spilled watching as Logan's eyes got wide. "There was a lot of yelling, and then finally Weevil, you know the biker, he told Duncan to get lost."

"Color me confused, explain that again?" Logan questioned.

Veronica nodded her head, "Weevil wanted to talk to me today at lunch, guess people are spreading rumors about me and the PCHer's now." She shrugged. It wasn't really a lie, she was sure that the rumors would be flying now, thanks to Weevil who was protecting her. "Anyway Duncan saw us talking and was furious."

"Yeah well that biker is a little punk." Logan mumbled.

"Really? Because today when Duncan was manhandling me it seemed like he was the punk." She spoke before she could stop herself. She took in a breath as she saw the look on Logan's face change quickly. His eyes darkened and his face reddened.

"Manhandling?" Logan questioned. "Veronica what did he do?" His voice was steadily growing uncomfortable as he finished talking. "Did Duncan touch you?"

Veronica lowered her head, "He grabbed my arm, but I'm ok." She spoke quickly. "He was just upset Logan, he totally overreacted."

"He hurt you!" Logan yelled.

"No, no he didn't." Veronica spoke quickly touching his arm. "I'm ok; he just didn't want me to go. Look I only told you because you'll hear about it tomorrow anyway. It was nothing." Veronica lied.

"If he hurt you Veronica, I swear…" Logan fumed.

"He didn't." She spoke softly. "Look can we just not talk about it? Tell me about your day instead."

Logan nodded his head realizing that this wasn't the time. "My mom filed for divorce."

"What?" Veronica gasped.

Logan smiled lightly, "Looks my mommy and daddy are getting a divorce. Hmm since I can't stay with dad at the State Pen, I guess mom gets me right?" He joked at the end.

"She told you today?" Veronica questioned.

"Yeah, she wants the world to know that she hates my father." He shrugged. "When they searched the pool house they found several tapes of my father and other teenage girls." He grimaced, "So yeah she said it was time to make her feelings clear to the public."

"Logan I'm so sorry." Veronica whispered. "This is terrible." 

"That my mother is finally divorcing that sick pervert?" Logan questioned. "Or that he prefers teenagers over her? I'm just glad it's finally over, Veronica. This way no matter what happens in his trial we'll be free of him."

"Wow this is all so depressing." Veronica frowned.

"My life? Hey, I told you your family was perfect compared to mine." He smiled. 

Veronica shook her head, "I think my mom's drinking again." She spit out. "I mean really drinking."

"Again?" Logan questioned.

"Well yeah, around the time I started dating Duncan she was drinking some, but I thought she stopped. Things seemed to be back to normal but lately, she's been acting so weird. Dad says she's depressed and it'll go away but I just have this feeling." She sighed.

"Veronica I'm sorry." Logan frowned. "Man our lives suck." He laughed out.

"Go us." Veronica spoke her voice flat.

Logan nodded his head, "Anything good happen today because right now I'm ready for a sad country song." He joked.

"Oh yeah, I quit pep squad." Veronica smiled trying to force the thought of her mother out of her mind.

"You did? But you were so hot in that uniform." Logan pouted.

"I think I'm going to take up soccer next year." She spoke. "I actually miss it."

"Ooooh soccer." Logan spoke wiggling his eyebrows, "Now that was a uniform I enjoyed seeing you in. Those knee socks really worked for me."

"Haven't we been through this before? We were twelve!"

"And you were totally hot!" Logan declared, "Did I tell you that my first crush in Neptune was on you?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yeah right." Veronica blushed. "You were all about Lilly from day one."

"That's just because DK was doing that whole dreamy thing over you." He laughed. "Plus you had that whole innocent thing going for you and I was a man that needed action."

"You were twelve." She giggled.

"I've been a man for a very long time Tink." Logan winked.

"You really had a crush on me?" Veronica questioned with a tiny grin.

"Cross my heart," Logan spoke dramatically clutching his heart with his hands. "We could have totally had something if it hadn't been for those Kane children." 

"Who says that I would have wanted you?" Veronica asked with a smirk.

"Everyone wants me Veronica! Sheesh, I thought you had learned that by now!"

Veronica giggled, "Fine! I'll admit, the first time I saw you I totally wanted you. The way the sun hit those freshly done highlights in you hair? Hubba Hubba."

"Now don't you feel better? It must have been hard for you, holding those feelings in for so long." Logan smirked.

Veronica rolled her eyes and shook her head at Logan as she laughed, "You're good for me Echolls." She sighed. 

"Right back at you Tink."


	10. Chapter 10

Veronica had watched the last few weeks go by in a blur as she tried to figure out what normal was for her now

Veronica had watched the last few weeks go by in a blur as she tried to figure out what normal was for her now. Logan had found a video game rival in Mac and that delighted Veronica. The three of them ate lunch together everyday and sometimes Corny would join, on those days Logan was more annoyed than amused but it was still nice to have a table full of people. She had noticed that Weevil had kept a safe distance from her but still kept a look out when he saw her near more than one 09er at a time.

She had watched the 09ers fight amongst themselves more than once and she couldn't help but laugh at them. The grapevine told her that Madison and Lilly were ready to scratch each other's eyes out and that Dick was quickly getting on everyone's nerves. Corny had told them that Dick had wanted to throw a huge party on the beach, but the plan had been quickly stopped by Casey when they learned it was the same day as the Sheriff's office annual cook out which would be held on the same beach. Veronica was bummed that the party had been called off; just the thought of seeing her dad arrest a boat load of 09ers would have made her day.

On the home front, her mother's drinking had only gotten worse. Her parent's fights kept her up at night as her father tried to understand what was going on. Her mother usually denied her drinking which seemed to hurt her father more each day. Veronica found herself closer to her dad as they dealt with the situation. He was more open with her about it now, and although neither of them really understood; all they could do was hope her mother got better.

As she stared down at the fries on her plate she realized Logan and Mac's voices were getting louder. She quickly came out of her daze and looked up to see Mac rolling her eyes.

"A rematch? This would be the fourth rematch!" Mac exclaimed. "Just admit you can't beat me!"

"Why don't you admit you're googling up cheats or something?" Logan frowned. "You've been on one of those nerd sites learning how to beat the game!"

Mac chuckled, "And what's stopping you from hitting Google?"

"I play fair!" Logan defended.

"So do I." Mac smiled, "I'm just better."

"Ok you two back to your corners." Veronica smiled.

"He started it." Mac mumbled.

"Did not!"

Veronica laughed at her two friends as her eyes caught Weevil walking toward them. His chocolate eyes were fixed on her and when she smiled gently at him he smirked and stopped in place. He nodded his head at her and when she gave him a questioning glance he nodded once more.

"I believe I'm being summoned." Veronica spoke still looking in Weevil's direction.

Logan glared over at Weevil, "What could he possibly want?"

"Guess I better find out." Veronica smiled scooting out of her seat.

"Veronica is that a good idea?" Logan questioned. "Mixing with his kind?"

Veronica rolled her eyes, "Grow up Logan."

"Your words sting Veronica."

"Good."

"You know you still haven't explained why Weevil Navarro has taken a sudden interest in you." Logan spoke shaking his head.

Veronica detected the disgust in his voice and decided to ignore it. Instead she smiled brightly at Logan and spoke, her voice sugary sweet.

"Because I'm adorable?"

"No, that can't be it." Logan smirked.

"Oh I know then! Maybe it's those juicy little rumors people are spreading?" Veronica questioned. "Now if you'll excuse me…" She sighed as she turned from Logan and Mac and headed in Weevil's direction. She passed Lilly's table and saw her former best friend shoot her an evil glare. Veronica ignored her as she made her way to where Weevil was standing.

* * *

"Took you long enough." He mumbled when Veronica was finally standing in front of him.

"Maybe because people were asking questions?" Veronica spoke looking back at Logan, "And I couldn't exactly tell him the truth."

"Yeah, yeah, you're lying to your boy; you want a sympathy card for that?" Weevil questioned.

"Only if it's Hallmark." Veronica smirked tiling her head, "Care to tell me what's going on?"

"Not sure if I should." Weevil spoke narrowing his eyes, "It concerns Echolls."

"Logan? What's going on?" Veronica asked concerned.

"My boys heard Lilly and one of those preps talking the other day." He spoke gesturing toward the 09er table.

"Who was she talking to?"

"Doesn't matter, their all the same anyway," Weevil shrugged. "Lilly's got plans for your boy." Weevil spoke, "Guess she's bored or something, you know how she is."

"Plans?" Veronica questioned, "What kind of plans?"

"No clue, my boys ain't real good with details." He frowned, "Just said she was gonna really get him. She ain't happy about you and him."

Veronica sighed, "So why is she going after Logan? Why not me?"

"Hey you know Lilly better than I do." Weevil spoke putting his hands up. "Look I'm just tellin' you because I might need a favor one day, and now? You owe me." Weevil smirked.

"What kind of favor could you need from me?" Veronica asked clearly confused.

"For a smart girl you sure are blonde." Weevil groaned, "Now what could I want from the Sheriff's daughter?" He questioned, "Ponder that one V."

"V?"

"You got a long name." Weevil shrugged, "Anyway you might wanta take care of your boy."

"Any idea how to do that?" Veronica whispered biting her lip.

"Hey I just deliver the news, I ain't gonna do all the work for you too."

"Fine." Veronica nodded as she lowered her head, "Thanks for the info."

"Like I said, now you owe me."

"What? You think I can get you a get out of jail free card?" Veronica questioned with a eye roll.

"If me and my boys ever need it? Yeah." Weevil nodded.

"Great, I'll just pull it out of my magic wand." Veronica sneered.

"Hey I don't care what you pull out, long as you got it on you at all times."

Veronica shook her head in disbelief and watched as Weevil's grin became larger. She had no idea why he had decided to become her protector but she wasn't going to argue. She needed someone like Weevil now that the 09ers were constantly trying to punish her and Logan. Weevil was smarter than people realized, she could see that just in the few times she had talked to him. He read people well and he could tell when trouble was real and when it was just rumor. Having him around was a good thing she decided, even if it did mean she'd owe him for eternity.

"Better get back to your boy." Weevil spoke again, "I think he's tryin' to stare a hole through me."

"For the record, he's not my boy." Veronica sighed, "He's my friend, and his name? It's Logan."

"For the record? I don't care." Weevil spoke with a shrug as he turned and left Veronica standing alone. She let out a flustered groan as she turned and all but stomped back to her table.

Logan and Mac were staring at her as she slumped down on the seat beside Logan and started digging in her bag. She took out her cell phone and smiled as she realized she knew exactly what to do with Lilly.

"Oh Veronica?" Logan spoke slowly drawing out her name. "Ignoring us shows very bad manners."

"What? Huh? Oh sorry." She muttered as she turned to look at Logan, "One second." She spoke as she quickly typed out a message on her cell phone, holding it so that Logan couldn't read what it said. She looked at the words and read them in her mind once before she hit send.

_L & E 4-ever! Whatever you plan to do to Logan? Don't. I know your other secret Lilly, and it's a good one. Veronica. _

* * *

Veronica looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror as she carefully applied her peach tinted lip gloss. She tossed the lip gloss back in her back and then glanced to see a shiny pink tube looking up at her. With a frown she pulled the grapefruit flavored lip gloss from her bag and stared at it. She had forgotten that she had borrowed it from Lilly the day of the carwash, the day Lilly almost died. She wrinkled her nose as she tossed the lip gloss in the trash and then turned back to close her bag as the bathroom door flew open.

Veronica saw Lilly storm in and she gripped the sink with her hand. Her stomach flip flopped and her legs felt weak as she realized what was happening. Lilly's eyes blazed with anger as she glared at Veronica. Veronica bit her lip; standing up to Lilly had seemed much easier when she was just typing letters into a text message.

"You're weirdo friend told me I could find you in here." Lilly snarled as she stuck her cell phone out in front of her, "Care to explain that little message Veronica?"

Veronica sucked in a deep breath as she thought about how to answer. Only one thing came to mind. What would Logan do? Veronica forced a nervous smile as she stared back at Lilly. She could be strong, she could stand up to Lilly without shaking or backing down she told herself. She was the new Veronica, she could handle this. Her smile grew less nervous as it turned into a smirk and her blue eyes suddenly danced as the words hit her mind.

"Well the L was for Lilly, but that's a given. The E obviously stands for Eli, although I'm sure there's other E's on that not so little list you keep, and well forever? That speaks for its self doesn't it?" Veronica smirked. "As for the rest of it? Leave Logan alone or your little secret will come spilling out of these lips." She finished as she pointed at her own lips with her index finger.

"How'd you find out?" Lilly growled. "That was top secret."

"I have my ways." Veronica shrugged nonchalantly. "Let's just say a little birdie whispered it in my ear."

"Well, well, Logan has taught you well." Lilly smirked. "Look at you Veronica Mars, all grown up and standing up for yourself."

"I'm serious Lilly; I know you're planning something against Logan. Leave him alone, you want to ruin me? Go for it, but you've done enough to Logan!"

"So you're like his protector now? Does he know about your little guard dog act Veronica? What are you going to do nip at all our ankles until we beg for mercy?" Lilly laughed.

"Make jokes Lilly, but I'm very serious."

"What makes you think I'm planning some elaborate scheme against Logan? Really Veronica, don't you think I have better things to do?"

"I don't know Lilly, since you've got to keep your nose clean until the trial is over maybe you're bored." Veronica suggested. "Just find something else to do, because I will spill everything about you and Weevil."

Lilly laughed loudly, "Oh really? And have you told Logan about me and Eli?" She questioned crossing her arms against her chest, "See I know Logan, and since Eli is still very much alive, I'm guessing no."

"You're point?"

"You tell everyone about this supposed quickie I had with Eli and Logan will know that you, his perfect little princess, had been keeping all kinds of secrets from him." Lilly smirked, "Think he'll be all BFF then 'Ronica?"

Veronica lowered her head her eyes falling to stare at her feet.

"Yeah that's what I thought." Lilly spoke her voice full of malice.

Veronica took a deep breath and reminded herself to stay calm, "I'll take that chance." She shrugged. "Just leave him alone Lilly. Don't you think you've done enough to him? You slept with his father, cheated on him numerous times and you've hurt his mother in ways that I can't even imagine. So just stop it with the stupid pranks. He hates you, you hate him, let it go with that."

"My, my, my, if I didn't know better I'd say Veronica Mars is in love." Lilly chirped. "Logan must really be better than I remember. Then again when you have nothing to compare him to, he is amazing." With a wicked smirk Lilly took a step closer to Veronica, "His father on the other hand? Mind blowing."

"Honestly Lilly, you're like a blonde Cruella De Vil." Veronica frowned shaking her head as she stared at her former best friend. "Aaron tried to kill you!"

"Yeah well that part sucked," Lilly shrugged. "But he'll get his; I'll make sure of that." Her voice was full of anger as she spoke and for a moment Veronica thought she saw hurt in Lilly's eyes.

"Then why don't you spend your time on that instead of trying to make our lives miserable?" Veronica questioned grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

"Our lives? How quaint." Lilly cooed her voice dripping with sarcasm, "Next thing you know Lynn will be helping you pick out China patterns." She snorted. "Fine, you keep quiet about Eli and that little plan you've been blabbering about will totally disappear."

There was something different in Lilly's voice as she managed to choke out the final words. Veronica stared at her in amazement. Had she just defeated Lilly Kane? It was almost more than she could believe as she removed a strand of hair from her eyes and pushed past Lilly and walked toward the door. She couldn't believe she had just won the round all by herself. With a satisfying grin on her face she looked back to see Lilly red faced and furious. This wasn't over Veronica told herself as she headed out of the bathroom, in fact she was pretty sure things were about to get really ugly.

* * *

Logan watched as Veronica fumbled with the radio in his Xterra. She turned station after station until she finally let out a deep sigh. "Where's your CD's?" She questioned.

"You're wound a little tight today." He observed. "Could it have anything to do with your talk with Lilly in the bathroom?"

Veronica withdrew her hand from the radio and opened her mouth to speak. She saw the questioning look on Logan's face and she let out a nervous breath. "How'd you know about that?" She asked the words coming out slowly.

"I hear all, and see all," Logan smirked but Veronica's eyes remained fixed on him so he shrugged, "It also helped that Mac told me Lilly went in the bathroom looking for you."

"Ah, ratted out by the new friend." She sighed, "So I talked to Lilly, it's not a big deal."

Logan reached over and grabbed her hand and quickly turned it over. With a smile he looked up at her, "Well I detect a strong pulse, which means Lilly didn't kill you." With a laugh he continued, "And I don't see any scratches or bruises so I'm assuming there was no blood shed."

"You're point?" Veronica questioned eyeing him.

"You survived your one on one with Lilly. I would expect a little more pep out of you, so what gives?"

Veronica lowered her head, "Just tired, my parents had a huge argument last night and I didn't sleep much."

Veronica saw Logan's eyes soften. In that moment she wanted to confide everything to him. More than just her problems at home, but the things she was keeping from him. She hated not being able to open up to him about Lilly and Weevil. He deserved to know what Lilly had done, but what good would it really do? She knew he'd just go after Weevil and hate Lilly more than he already did. Instead she decided it was best to talk about the other things that were bothering her. Her mother's drinking and how it was hurting her family. That was where her real pain was right now, not Lilly and her pettiness.

Logan touched her hand gently and frowned, "Parents suck." He spoke.

"I love my parents Logan." Veronica spoke, "I just don't understand why my mom is drinking."

"Yeah, I'm not sure why my father turned out to be a psychotic, cradle robbing, freak either but why waste time on things that make no sense?"

Logan turned his eyes back to the road and listened as Veronica talked, "It just sucks you know, wondering if she'll be drunk when I walk in the door everyday. I can't help it, when I open the door the first thing I think is will she be passed out or just totally messed up."

"I understand, my mom loves her pills." Logan sighed, "Can't say I blame her, it's the only way she's been able to deal with my father all these years." Logan frowned, "But lately she's been better, guess dad was the problem after all."

"Yeah but this is different." Veronica whispered her voice low as she turned away from Logan to look out the window, "There's no reason, she's just this way."

"Yeah." Logan spoke not sure what else to say. He had never been good at in depth conversations that involved feelings. That was one of the things he liked about Lilly, she never really talked about anything important. She went with the flow and never got caught up in her emotions. At the time he thought it was a good thing, but now he wasn't really sure. He glanced over to see Veronica fumbling with the radio again and he frowned. She was so complicated when it came to things like this. She felt things, really felt them and it seemed she needed to share those feelings more often then not. He wasn't sure what to say to her but he knew he needed to find something that would help her. He knew he couldn't give her the advice he would have given his old friends. Get drunk and tear something up, just wasn't very good advice given the circumstances.

"Am I boring you?" Veronica questioned. "I'm sorry, I… I shouldn't be talking about this." She spoke shaking her head.

"No it's ok." Logan spoke forcing a smile. "I'm just not good with the whole emotions thing. Actually I'm pretty sure I don't even have em'" He chuckled lightly.

"Oh please." Veronica snorted, "You're full of emotions."

"Think so huh?" Logan asked he stopped his vehicle in front of Veronica's house.

"Logan, you really need to give yourself a little credit." Veronica smiled. "You're not some emotionless person, you care about people and believe it or not that's a good thing."

"Yeah it's worked great for me so far." Logan muttered.

Veronica smiled gently, "You're a good person Logan, the only person I've really had lately."

"Ok this sentimental stuff? Yeah it's not working." Logan mumbled as he dropped his head.

"Aww am I making Logan Echolls blush?" Veronica smirked.

"No…." Logan spoke his mouth growing into a small smirk. "Logan Echolls does not blush."

"Does too." Veronica giggled. "You can't handle being called sweet." She spoke, "Hot yes, sweet no."

"That's because I know I'm hot." Logan smiled, "The mirror doesn't lie Tink."

Veronica shook her head in amusement, "I should go, but this conversation is so not over."

"Oh yes it is." Logan argued.

"Nope!" Veronica spoke as she opened the door and hopped out of the Xterra. "Not done." She smiled as she turned and headed toward her house. She turned back once more to see Logan smile and wave and she laughed gently as she made her way to the door. She opened it slowly hoping her mother was actually sober for once. Closing it behind her she dropped her bag on the floor and looked up see her mother and father sitting on the couch looking at her.

Veronica's smile faded as she saw her mother's swollen blood shot eyes. Her father's eyes were dark and his face seemed grim. Veronica looked nervously at both of them waiting for someone to speak. Something was wrong; she could feel it from the stares that pierced through her.

"What's going on?" Veronica asked carefully, "Dad?" She swallowed.

"Veronica honey, come sit down," Keith choked out his voice hoarse, "We need to talk."


End file.
